


World Outside the Ruins

by LemonKat (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Choking, Dom Sans, Dubious Consent, F/M, Master/Pet, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Slime Girl, Smut, Stalking, dom gaster, dom grillby, first fanfic so mediocre grammar, general lewdness, gooey times, lots of slime, sort of happy end?, sub female oc, terrible attempt at puns, vore undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LemonKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold stone walls... Narrow passage ways... Dust covered switches...</p><p>This place seems like a confined tomb to most monsters of the Underground, however for a young mold slime it was... Home... At least that is what she wished for having lived in the Ruins as far back as she can remember. Her mind would wander to thoughts of the outside world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What is Home?

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm this is my first fanfiction work I've mustered up to post. It'll probably not be the best as far as grammar and wording goes because I tend to ramble on about details, however I proof read back and forth.
> 
> With that said, this is just a small series of one shots including my OC slime girl who is based on the moldsmals/moldbygg species in Undertale. Of course you can take that however you wish as I just refer to them as mold slimes in this.
> 
> The first chapter is mostly just the introduction and each chapter after will be it's own oneshot story that flows together. I've also included some drawn art for each chapter, although I haven't finished the art for the last two chapters. I may get around to it eventually. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> **(([Click here](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d9499de9ab1c640a17f9926cb00a9512/tumblr_nzle903qhk1t8wwwvo1_1280.png) for a colored art of the female OC.))**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the intro! If you're wanting to get straight to the smut that starts in chapter 2.

 

 

\---

 

Cold stone walls... Narrow passage ways... Dust covered switches...

This place seems like a confined tomb to most monsters of the Underground, however for a young mold slime it was... Home... At least that is what she wished for having lived in the Ruins as far back as she can remember. Her mind would wander to thoughts of the outside world...

The surface? No, no not that far ahead just yet, her ambition was kind of low. Instead, her curiosity fell on the cozy home of Toriel. The motherly monster was very kind, but intimidating as she seemed over-protective of humans that would drop down. Rightfully so, even though there had not been one through the Ruins in quite a while, too long for the mold slime to remember the days or even years. The last six times she had been completely fascinated with the humans, following them as they made their trek to the inevitable end, Toriel's home. She had never dared enter the house.

The mold slime took it on herself to imitate the humans that wandered through. At first her attempts were horrifying which caused the lesser monsters of the Ruins to avoid her entirely... including her own family. She was not sure if the reason they were scared was cause she would get the shapes wrong on her first try or that she was trying to shape into the humans that were not always friendly.

Regardless, it had been a long time since she isolated herself, only perfecting her shape in her seclusion as almost an obsession. She craved for a day to be different. Another human to fall down. Anything to get her mind out of the damp darkness.

-

"R-ribbit... ... M... Moldorng?" The croaked words snapped the mold slime's attention as she glanced up with orange colored eyes. A sigh escaped her human-like lips before settling back down in a gurgling noise of frustration. It was just a froggit that approached her, the poor thing trembling where he hopped.

"I've told you all not to call me that. I prefer Amber now." The mold slime pouted, pulling her gelatin knees up to her chest. Slick orange residue fell down her legs to pool with the rest of the jello-like substance around her.

The froggit looked away as he seemed trouble by something, hesitating to say. "Your new... (ribbit) form is worrying the other monsters. M-maybe you should... (ribbit) ... go back to a simpler shape... like moldsmal," he stuttered out, acting as if the mold slime would strike him for speaking to her. That really was not how she was even though that was the image the other monsters formed for her.

In response her hand raised, the gesture caused the froggit to flinch. She did not pay any mind to it though as she stared through the nearly transparent appendage. It showed the same brilliant orange as the rest of her body, a light nearby making it shine.

"Because I look like a human?" A pause hitched in her throat before continuing, "... not all of them hurt us you know. Some were even kind... merciful... interesting..." her words trailed off in a bubbling hiss. It felt like there was some hurt behind her stone despite the positive meanings. She, of course, was talking of the humans who had fallen down previously.

Strands of gel hair shifted to the side of her sticky face before she let out a puffed sigh. She turned to where the froggit was, opening her mouth to apologize, however to her dismay he was already gone. He hopped away in fear. The mold slime squished her teeth together by the hurtful actions, but she tried not to blame him. Slowly, she pushed herself off the stone floor. Drips of gel formed up to correct her shapes while she patted the back of a light blue dress she wore over her form out of modesty.

Her thoughts were racing as her lower lip trembled, threating to cause her eyes to sting, 'Why should it matter what form I decide to take. I just want to look stronger... and more... appealing...' A red-orange stained her cheeks that caused her to shake her head rapidly. Before more crossed her mind she took quick strides down the pathways of the Ruins. She knew this place so well she could almost completely avoid the other monsters, which was her intention. Globs of gel seemed to keep up with her as any left behind slowly vanished into the stone floor after a bit.

More rambling words fumed around her gel noggin causing her to scrunch her shoulders in frustration as she turned a corner. Her movements suddenly stopped. In a fluid motion she pressed herself around the corner she had just come from without a sound. Something down the path had startled her as she leaned over to glance around the stone wall to see.

A towering shadow was not too far down the hallway as her eyes were glued to the blackened shape, only made longer by a faint light ahead. Her vision finally caught up to the one causing it, a relief washing over her as she recognized them. It was Toriel. A content smile was on the kind woman's face as she seemed to be heading away from her house, probably going out for groceries.

Amber wished she had the courage to approach her for some sort of support, maybe even a friend. She intimidated her far too much. On top of that her new form would probably scare her. The mold slime's thoughts solidly persuaded her that she would avoid her. In between her anxiety a thought suddenly bubbled up with a pop. An idea invaded her semi-transparent head as she moved her vision back to Toriel.

Once the woman was out of sight the mold slime made her move. With hesitant steps she hurried across the hallway until she was faced with a pitch black tree, leaves strung about. Not much surprise came over her expression as she walked around it, a leaf promptly getting stuck to the underside of her sticky foot. A curse fell from her lips as she struggled to remove the nuisance. 'I hate...' She only managed to get it clung to her hand now. '...plants...' Her head began to boil in aggravation. 'Soo MUCH!' Violent shakes finally flung the annoyance off her hand as it gently floated back to the ground.

Noticing her limited time she quickly made her way up to the adorable abode. The sight made her feel a warm ripple through her form as she headed to the door. Testing the knob, she was sure it would be locked... Click. Guess not. A creaking filled the air as she slipped into the home as sneakily as she could. Her form was tense as if she was expecting to be caught in the act. Blinking her tangerine eyes, she glanced at the set of stairs leading down into the basement.

As she pushed the door closed behind her, the soft click made her jump. This was wrong. She was breaking and entering. Of course her intentions were not ill as she had her sights strictly set on the stairs. Rumored talk filled her head as the other monsters talked of the exit to the Ruins being down those very steps. Her gut swelled with guilt as she thought maybe she could just ask Toriel to let her use the exit, she seemed kind enough that she would allow it without worry. However she had already come so far and worry of the older monster being sickened by her form just made her head throb.

With a puff of her chest she finally made a choice. Sticky steps made plop noises as she progressed towards the staircase. What was the rest of the Underground like? Excitement gushed up her body as she descended. A garbled sigh of regret followed though as she looked over the railing, it was dark. Very dark. And cold. Her body seemed to move on its own as she was soon met with a long hallway. The chill grew as she got closer to the end. Why was it so cold? Her body began to solidify to keep herself warm.

Soon she reached a large door, squinting to make out the patterns across it in the darkness. The symbol on it made her perk up in curiosity as she felt she had seen it elsewhere. Sadly her memory was not the brightest. She could barely recall what she had eaten for breakfast much less where she had seen such markings.

Before her mind wandered off into a ramble again she pressed her soft hands against the door. It was heavy. As well as not budging. Soon she was sliding her feet on the floor with her shoulder pressed into the cold door, huffing in irritation. This was getting... no... where. She realized that the middle of the door looked as though she could get a hold on it. Grabbing hold she skidded her feet backwards before a scratching noise invaded her ears. It opened.

Regret washed over her as a piercing cold air hit her form. Instantly her bright orange body constricted, becoming less transparent as if trying to block out the cold. She held her arms for a brief moment to try to combat the frigid wind to no avail. She had come to far to give up now as she gripped the door again, pulling it enough for her to be able to slip out. Her feet did not like it as they touched... snow? This was more than she could of guessed as she was greeted with the frosty bite up her legs. It was not painful chill, but she could feel herself wanting to harden to the point she would become fragile.

Looking back she saw the cold air still flowing into the doorway. It would be rude to leave it hanging open as she pulled the door back shut. Just as it thudded into place she glanced at it for a moment before curiosity overcame her. She pushed against the door again as a test... It was even more solid than it was from the inside. Eyes grew wide as the panic fluttered through her, a glow of white present at the back of her throat as her mouth opened in fear. She breathed in a curse, her hands frantically shoving at the firm door that almost seemed like a wall now. Fingertips seeped into the cracks to gain leverage as she tried pulling as well. Her strength was exhausted as her hands slipped from the door's surface causing her to fall backwards. Puffs of the cold snow puffed up around her before falling back down, some of it on her that caused violent shivers.

This was not happening. Was she locked out? A growl escaped her trembling lips before she sat up. Instinctively her arms found themselves around her body, her soft dress not providing any sort of warmth in this sort of weather. She could probably survive a good bit in the temperature, but it still ached her form. There was also the threat of her gel turning completely hard... frozen. Therefore she quickly turned to look at the tall trees ahead of her, however an empty path laid to the side. She moved forward as stalling would only hurt her.

It was not long until she came up to a bridge with... were those bars? Puzzled at the sight she noted that the bars were set too far apart from one another as she saw no point in the structure. The wobbly bridge on the other hand. It gave her a sinking feeling as she shuffled across it. After that was behind her she brought her hands up to her mouth, breathing out some hot air on them. Her gel was beginning to pale in color as it gave her a cream orange tone. The surface of her body remained smooth though as she was not dripping as much, firmer to combat the temperature.

In the distance she saw a wooden structure in a clearing up ahead. Oh thank goodness, maybe she could seek help or some sort of warm place to recover from the cold. As she approached she saw it was an outpost maybe? The front was open as if inviting someone to come up to it like a food stand. Her steps stopped quickly as someone was seated behind the wooden counter. Reeling back only once she saw it almost had a humanoid shape as she was first thinking human. Clearing her vision of the assumption she saw a thick blue jacket covering a stout form, hands firmly in the pockets. A furred collar almost hid their... skull? She walked up closer to see it was a skeleton monster. The realization caused a sigh of relief to wash over her.

Clearing her throat with a bubble she was about to speak up to catch his attention, however a snore rang out. He was dead asleep. His eyes were closed as he leaned back in his chair, a large grin laying across his face despite being deep in his snooze. Pouting in frustration, she did not want to have to wake the skeleton. The bitter cold giving her form a rough shiver made her consider otherwise. The mold slime walked up to the stand, setting her hands on the wood as she observed the inside of the station. An awful lot of condiments. It must be a food stand then? As she looked over the skeleton monster himself she saw he was wearing lazy shorts and slippers that caused an amused huff in her throat. She tried not to giggle as she realized how short he seemed to be, although she could not entirely tell from his slouched state. Just as she was opening her mouth to say a word, loud crunches of snow behind her caused an alerted twitch up her spine.

"SANS! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS BE ASLEEP AT YOUR SENTRY STATION?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HUNTING HUM--" A loud, confident voice boomed through the chilled air. The source stopped suddenly in both his stomping over and his comment. Amber turned to face the towering skeleton before her, pressing her back in surprise to the counter behind her. She looked over his features as his outfit seemed rather odd, but she was not too affected by it. It was his height that made her literally shrink down with a tinge of fear in her stomach.

"NYEH HEH HEH! A HUMAN? SANS, YOU DID NOT TELL ME YOU HAD FOUND A HUMAN! ALL OF MY PUZZLES ARE SNOWED OVER AND I HAVE NOT HAD TIME TO PREPARE!!" He chimed as the comment both made her feel flattered her form had been so convincing and guilt that she needed to correct him. She breathed out to speak, holding her hand to gesture at herself. Before she could say anything to correct his mistake her wrist was snagged tightly by a gloved hand. She strained against the sudden touch, but her colder form was not as moldable so she could not slip out of his grip.

"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL CAPTURE YOU AND BRING YOU TO THE CAPITAL." He burst out, excitement flooding his face as she was both impressed and terrified with just how happy he looked. Guilt was pressing at her core, almost choking her as she bit down on her lower lip. A low, deep voice broke her thoughts. It came from behind her.

"heh. bro, i think you've goo'ne and made a slip up." The stout skeleton spoke as Amber turned her attention to him for a moment. Sans was his name she thought while she was recalling the words said a moment before. Small lights of white were looking up at her from his empty eye sockets.

"ARGH, SANS, THIS IS NOT THE TIME. I HAVE CAPTURED THE SWEATY HUMAN AND WILL BE TAKING THEM TO THE CAPITAL. AT LEAST ONE OF US IS TRYING TO DO THEIR JOB, LAZYBONES." The taller skeleton continued to boast loudly, she thought she caught his name as being Papyrus. The comment of her being sweaty felt offending despite it being about her slimy form. A sharp tug came at her wrist causing her to look back up at him while he posed dramatically, his bright orange scarf fluttering in the non-existent wind.

"I WILL FINALLY BE... POPULAR! I WILL DELIVER THE HUMAN TO UNDYNE AND PEOPLE WILL WANT TO BE MY... FRIEND! I WILL FINALLY BE LET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD!!" He seemed to talk forever as she huffed, feeling quite bad at the reality of the situation. Part of her did not want to tell him that she was not a human so that he would keep his lit up expression. The other skeleton seemed smart enough to know what was going on as she felt someone beside her, not having heard the crunch of snow at all.

"i hate to rattle your bones, bro, but that's no human." Sans spoke from beside her as the deep voice caused her to look at him in surprise to his new position. Subconsciously she made note of his height. He was shorter than she by at least an inch or two which was surprising as she was not very tall to begin with especially after shrinking her form earlier. Papyrus narrowed his eyes at the two, going back and forth between Sans and the human-shaped mold slime. It seemed as though the wheels were turning in his skull at the situation.

"THAT IS NONSENSE, SANS. IT IS CLEARLY SHAPED LIKE A HUMAN, HOWEVER MUCH MORE WET." He noted as he held up her wrist, causing a bit of discomfort. She could see her skin was giving off a residue onto his glove that would likely air out.

"yeah. but. humans aren't made of gelatin and them don't usually smell like oranges." Sans retorted lazily as he was leaned a bit closer to Amber. The invasion of her space was causing her to flush, the red-orange color tinting her cheeks. She was snapped out of her embarrassment by another sharp tug on her arm as Papyrus pulled her in his direction. He leaned down to glare at the shorter skeleton.

"SANS, THAT IS RUDE TO JUDGE A HUMAN BECAUSE OF HOW THEY SMELL OR WHAT THEY ARE MADE OF! NOW IF YOU ARE DONE WITH YOUR WRONG ASSESSMENTS WE SHALL GO TO SNOWDIN AND I WILL INFORM UNDYNE OF MY VICTORY. NYEH." Another dramatic pose followed his ranting before a shattering noise alarmed all three of them.

Amber's face lost color. Papyrus held up her now removed arm in his grasp. Well, that was not good. She had been standing in one spot too long. The cold had gotten to her limbs as her shoulder had began to freeze just enough for it to crack. With all the tugging and awkward position it had finally snapped off. The skeletons looked at each other, not sure what to take of the situation as it seemed they were not accustomed to such things happening. And quite frankly, neither was she. She had always been a very careful slime to avoid being injured.

"I HAVE BROKEN THE HUMAN!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, IS A MURDERER!" Papyrus yelled out as Amber did not know his voice could get any louder while he flailed around with her dismembered limb. She brought a hand up to her shoulder as the pain was there. It stung, but it was not overwhelming partially due to it being numbed by the freeze.

"i'd give you a hand, bro, but it seems you already have one, as well as the rest of the arm." Sans finally chimed in, his grin growing wider as the situation did not seem to worry him as much as it did the taller skeleton. Amber thought it finally time to speak up as she cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of Papyrus.

"I... I'm fine! T-that can happen sometimes in the cold." She tried to laugh at the end of her statement, but she shivered nervously. It was partially a lie as she only vaguely knew something like this would happen.

"OH! THE HUMAN IS STILL ALIVE!" Papyrus cracked out as he leaned down to swing his bony arms around the mold slime, squeezing her almost painfully. He moved to stand back up straight, bringing her up with him before another loud crack filled the air. Well this was just great. Her feet had frozen to the ground as the action caused her legs to break just below her knees.

Normally the sight would make anyone cringe in pain, but her body was not exactly normal as mold slimes were versatile, even when it came to losing pieces. Long as her core at the back of her throat was not disturbed, the act of losing parts was just a tolerable pain. A squeal of concern came from the taller skeleton as he promptly dropped her and her arm to the ground. She landed on the snow with a thud next to Sans who was laughing in uncontrolled huffs. At least someone was having a good time with this.

"SANS!! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR LAUGHING! THIS HUMAN IS FALLING APART AND I DO NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Papyrus panicked as he was too afraid to touch her now. On the ground she cringed from the pain, but leaned forward to grab the freezing limbs. Luckily it seemed mostly her joints were the ones freezing the fastest as she pulled her limbs close to her core. The warmth of her middle caused the limbs to seep back up into her body at her collar bone. She kicked out her thighs as the slime at the ends were still frozen so she would not be able to reform them until she was warmed up. The same went for her arm as she looked over at it.

"I just have to warm up. I'm really okay!" Amber spoke out before clenching her teeth together to form a forced smile at the taller skeleton. His face softened as he seemed to calm down, another dramatic pose quickly coming about.

"DO NOT FRET, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL AID YOU SO THAT I MAY CAPTURE YOU AFTERWARDS!" He announced as she only sighed, looking up to Sans, who had just finished controlling his laughter.

"this is a sticky situation, bro. good thing the 'human' is chill." He chuckled out before leaning down without warning, scooping up Amber in his arms that caused her to gasp in surprise. More so at how the skeleton, smaller than she, could lift her with ease. She grasped at the front of his puffy jacket to steady herself, a red-orange forming along her face from embarrassment in the situation. 'No, put me down please,' the words formed in her head, but she could not speak them out.

"i'll carry her, bro. you seem too broken up over the situation." His chuckling to his own pun vibrated against her shoulder as she only sunk lower into his arms with a sigh.

"NO! SANS, THIS IS THE TASK FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! YOU MUST REMAIN AT YOUR POST IN CASE MORE HUMANS ARE TO ARRIVE." Papyrus suddenly demanded as he snagged the mold slime from his brother's arms and tossed her over his shoulder. Well this just kept getting worse as she landed awkwardly on one of his shoulder pads with a flop noise. She swung her functioning arm around to tug at the bottom of her dress. A gurgle of frustration escaping her mouth, but she could tell there would not be any way she could talk out of the situation, or even walk out of it.

"however you'd like to goo about the situation, bro. i'll conserve my strength. make sure she doesn't slip away." Sans spoke calmly, his grin growing wider as he winked. Amber could not help but feel eyes at the back of her thighs before Papyrus spun on his heel to start walking down the path. As she looked up, Sans was gone, trail-less footprints left in the snow where he stood. 'That wasn't odd at all,' she sarcastically remarked to herself.

"OH, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN COOK YOU SOME OF MY AMAZING SPAGHETTI TO WARM YOU UP! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus declared while taking extensive strides through the snow. Amber was not sure how to react to the comment as she did not know what he spoke of, but it sounded like food. Her stomach rumbled in anticipation before she whined at her awkward positioning silently.

Papyrus maintained his boasting. The things he said were almost foreign to her, but his enthusiasm was a relief. Of course she had heard bits and pieces of the things he spoke of from monsters that could leave the Ruins, but nothing like this could ever fill her imagination.

-

The walk from the sentry post to the nearby town felt like an eternity as Amber shivered in the cold wind. The bony hand on her back that kept her balanced on the shoulder did not help much.

"HUMAN, YOU ARE VERY QUIET! ARE YOU SURE YOU ARE NOT INJURED WHILE MISSING LIMBS?" Papyrus suddenly broke the silence that had fell while entering Snowdin, Amber's eyes being tore away from the rather jolly looking welcome sign.

"I'm not a human. I do appreciate your help tho--" She began, but was abruptly cut off when he bounced her on his shoulder with loud laughter. Could he just not listen to her pleads?

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU ARE A CLEVER HUMAN. HOWEVER! YOU WILL NOT FOOL THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WE ARE ALMOST TO MY HOME WHERE YOU WILL WARM UP WITH MY SPAGHETTI, THEN WE WILL RESUME THE CAPTURING!" He affirmed with the puff of his chest. Amber sighed tediously, sinking her head down before the lights of nearby houses caught her attention.

The local monsters stared awkwardly at the situation as this caused the mold slime to want to bury herself in the nearest mound of snow. At this point she would rather turn into an orange flavored popsicle than feel more of the embarrassing situation. Her only arm still tugged down at her dress as the position made her feel exposed.

A view of a tree covered in bright lights caught her attention before she saw monsters setting gifts under it. The children nearby ran around, full of joy. The sight filled her with a momentary bliss as she was taking in the new atmosphere. Down in the Ruins everything was always so dull and dark, but even through the cold this town seemed full of life.

Soon the tall skeleton stopped his strides, turning towards a large home that was colorfully decorated in lights. They made her eyes sparkle in reflection, as well as the rest of her form. The loud voice below snapped her out of her wonder.

"WE HAVE ARRIVED, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, INVITE YOU TO MY FAVORITE PLACE. MY HOUSE! NYEH HEH!" He spoke with confidence, puffing his chest which incidentally caused her almost to slip off his shoulder. He tightened his bony arm on her back before moving to unlock the door, flinging it open with a lack in care. It thudded against the wall with a bang.

Amber was not sure what she was expecting, but the warmth of the house made her ripple with comfort. The slam of the door being closed caused her to flinch, but her attention was still on a dark room. A light flicked on. She adjusted to the sight as the place looked... normal. Fairly comfortable in fact as she felt herself being dropped down on a lumpy couch. Loud jingle noises filled her ears as she lifted her thigh, staring suspiciously at the couch below her.

"NOW WAIT HERE, HUMAN. I WILL PREPARE A FRESH BATCH OF SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus aggrandized dramatically, turning away to let his scarf flutter before heading into the kitchen. A soft slosh escaped her lips as her skin was regaining its rich orange tint and transparency. Along with this, she looked down to her stumped legs. Globules of gel began to reform what was missing. A gentle white glow seeped from her the back of her throat, magic taking place to help the process. A springy pop came when each foot finished reforming, her arm following suit.

Sighing in relief that was formed back, a bead of slime slipped down her face. Apparently using the magic took a little out of her. She moved to rub at her sore, newly formed arm before slumping into the commodious couch. After all that she felt as though she could melt away. Almost looked like she even was beginning to.

"heh. you look drained." The familiar deep voice alerted her from beside her relaxed state. Amber instantly snapped up, her body reforming to its firm state. Her attention turned to see the stout skeleton sitting on the couch next to her which caused her to flare up in a red orange out of embarrassment. How long had he been there? She never heard him even come in or sit down. Her movements hastily pushed her over to the arm of the chair opposite of him.

"I... uhm... Sans was it?" She babbled out as her eyes never looked up at his, however they did glance at the large TV in front of the couch with mild curiosity. It was currently off.

"yeah, fruit cup. name's sans, sans the skeleton." He spoke very monotone as his shoulders shrugged soon after causing his coat to puff. Amber was usually good at reading people, but this monster dumbfounded her. Was he a jokester or a laid back guy? A bit of both she supposed.

The mold slime rubbed the back of her neck before looking towards the kitchen, an awkward silence ensuing. Suddenly a coughing and throat clear noise escaped the skeleton beside her as if to get her attention to something, but what? It took her a long moment of nervous thoughts before realizing she had not introduced herself back. The familiar red-orange covered the bridge of her nose as she looked down at her knees. Her hands clutched the end of her dress whiles remembering just how bad at talking to others she was.

"Moldorng... I mean my name is A-amber! I... uhm." Words were stuttered and bits of garbled noises spilled out of her mouth. Her eyes roamed towards the kitchen entrance where she could of sworn she saw smoke, but waved it off. Her fussy form wiggled as the whole situation was beginning to crash down on her.

"you one of those ruin dwellers i'm guessing." He spoke nonchalantly, but not in a question as it was a firm statement. He was very observant, almost too much so. Speaking of which she could feel the white dot of his eyes staring down her form as his grin never faltered. She felt incredibly intimidated by this, but swallowed in response, a long pause choking her.

"Y-yes... I mean I lived there, yeah... I haven't ever visited the rest of the U-underground..." She trailed off before losing her train of thought, looking around the room for something to keep her vision on. Her head began to spin as she was regretting having left the Ruins. These monsters were completely different from the ones there even down to how they interacted.

Panic engulfed her judgment causing her to twitch, her gut compelling her to want to run for it and try to find some way back into the Ruins. Maybe she would even go back to a simple form to get along better with her siblings. Before she knew it she was already standing. The residue she left on the couch quickly faded, luckily the magic in her form did not leave heavy trails behind. As she turned to make a brisk retreat out through the front door she felt herself stopped. Her sensitive limb throbbed as she saw a bony hand clasped around her wrist.

"whoa whoa, sunshine. you're goo'ing too fast. you look like you're about to burst." Sans spoke with a wink following his statement. Amber peered down at him with her flight response still active. Her eyes were filled with conflict and fear as she tugged at the constraint, however he was not letting go. She bit down on her lower lip, she did not like being touched much less being held.

"I should not be here. This was all just a misunderstanding anyway." Her voice cracked out, a shudder causing her form to wobble.

"and what? go back to those clammy Ruins? doesn't sound very en-gel-able." His voice rumbled with a chuckle to lighten the mood. She could not help but form a smile, if only for a split second, before it returned to a frown. Tugging her sore arm again she was showing that she still wanted to leave.

"Why would you care?" Amber stated blankly, hitting herself internally at her self esteem. The skeleton's grin faltered to the words, but then perked up even wider. The expression he gave caused a tinge of fear to settle back in her chest. It was almost hunger as he looked like he wanted to say something different from what he spoke out.

"human-shaped seems close enough. besides, my bro would be shattered if you just left." Sans responded, his last words punching at her guilt. Even more so as she saw the white dots in his eye sockets dim. Papyrus had been relatively kind to her so far even despite the misunderstanding. Her lower lip quivered as she wanted to leave still, but her actions were halted against her say so.

"it's settled then. consider yourself goo-ffically captured, 'human'." With those words she felt herself roughly tugged back to the couch, landing against the cushion and the blue jacket. Red-orange circulated on her face as she scooted away from him. His arm was now propped up behind her along the top of the couch. She could feel his eyes on her again, especially near her thighs as she realized her dress had scrunched up some from the fall. Swiftly she tugged the bottom down over her thighs, scooting even farther away.

"SANS! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE AT YOUR POST!" Came the loud voice of Papyrus from the entrance of the kitchen. He had a rather silly apron on that was covered in red stains, tomato sauce most likely. His eyes scanned the situation as he stared at Amber before a look of surprise overcame his face. It did not last long as it was replaced with a worried expression.

"HUMAN! YOUR LIMBS ARE RETURNED AND YOU HAVE CHANGED COLOR? ARE YOU ILL NOW?! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HURRY WITH THE PASTA!" He half screamed as he rushed back into the kitchen. Loud clanks of pans ensued after as she looked up in complete confusion. It was going to be hard to convince him of the truth. A dull click tore her eyes away as the TV came to life. Sans had flipped it on with the controller as a square robot filled the screen.

This greatly interested the mold slime as she perked up, watching all the colors of the screen that reflected on glossy form. Sans could not help but stare at her in wonder as she leapt off the couch, moving to touch the screen. She left a slick print on the surface that vanished after a moment.

"heh, fruit cup, sit back down. can't see much with you gushing all over the tv." Sans expressed that caused her to jump in surprise. She stepped aside in shame before walking to the couch again, but back at the end opposite to Sans.

"S-sorry, we don't get things like this in the Ruins." She uttered with unease. Even though her memory was that of a rock, no offense to rock monsters of course, she was quick to pick up on how things worked. Her eyes followed the animated picture on the TV screen, wondering who the talking robot was.

A shudder rippled her goo form as she could not help but feel being stared at from time to time. She only glanced once to see the white dots glued to her form, but she shook it off, pushing her attention back to the TV. Luckily it was not long before Papyrus burst into the room carrying two plates of, what she guessed, was spaghetti. The steam floated off the green-ish red sauce and lightly burnt noodles. Fortunate for her she had never seen this sort of food dish so its appearance did not scare her as she hopped in her seat. A plate and stained fork pushed into her waiting hands.

"DIG IN, HUMAN! i WILL HAVE YOU KNOW I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CRAFTS ONLY THE BEST SPAGHETTI IN THE UNDERGROUND! NYEH HEH!" Papyrus delivered as he handed off the second plate to Sans who looked down at it, his grin not moving. The taller skeleton waited eagerly, staring down at the mold slime with the biggest smile that she was sure would pop his jaw off.

Amber was quick to pick up the fork, shoveling the pasta on it and lifting it to her mouth. To her chagrin it slipped off, but she only continued to pry at it having not been use to such a type of food.

Finally she popped some of the noodles into her mouth and... the taste made her teeter back some. She bit down on her lower lip as her mouth was still full as she stared at the food. Well okay it was not the best thing, but it did taste better than snails? The flavors were still new to her as she licked around the inside her mouth after swallowing. Bitter and what she thought tasted a little like grass.

Looking up she saw the sparkling beam of the skeleton. She could not tell him it was bad as he was almost begging for her approval with his expression. Mustering up a gratified smile she gave him a noticeable nod.

"YES, OF COURSE YOU ENJOY IT, HUMAN! IT IS THE FINEST TASTE YOUR MOUTH WILL EVER TOUCH! NYEH HEH!" He grandstanded before rushing off to the kitchen to grab his own plate. Getting another fork full she glanced over at Sans, his plate was empty and resting on his lap as she stared in confusion at it. How did he eat so fast? For that matter how did he eat, she had never seen him open his mouth. At least his eyes weren't on her anymore as they were now up towards the TV.

Amber continued to eat on the pasta, Papyrus soon coming into the living room to sit down between the two on the couch. This caused Amber to bounce, but she kept steady, not wanting to spill any food. After a bit she managed to finish her food, leaning back with the plate set in her lap as she rubbed her stomach. The feeling of comfort filtered her face, her body settling down again, but not losing its tight shape. She felt Papyrus stand and take their plates to the kitchen. Curiously she looked over to Sans as he had fallen sleep, arms spread across the couch. She sprung back up as she realized she still had to get Papyrus to realize the truth. She was not a human.

As if on cue with her thoughts he marched back into the living room, striking a dramatic pose. "NOW, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE CAPTURING YOU AND INFORMING UNDYNE OF MY VICTORY! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" He issued, full of confidence and a scarf fluttering to the side. Amber was not sure how to handle the situation as she was still settled on the couch, pressing her knees together as she balled her hands on top of her thighs. She looked pleadingly over at Sans, but he was still asleep, snoring loudly with a grin still plastered on his face. He was not going to be any help.

The sound of Papyrus stepping forward caused her to jerk her attention back to him. There had to be a way she could make him understand as she stood up, her form growing taller with her confidence. Maybe only about an inch.

"I am NOT a human! Please, you have to understand." A pause got caught in her throat as she realized she squeaked her words out in a louder voice than she was use to. Her form shrank back down as he continued to take steps towards her, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"YOU KEEP SAYING THAT, YET YOU HAVE THE EXACT SHAPE A HUMAN IS SUPPOSE TO HAVE... EXCEPT... YOU ARE MORE JELLY-LIKE." His words tapered at the end, he seemed to be getting tense as he was questioning himself.

"Humans are solid and made of flesh. I-I'm a mold slime... I'm a monster like you two, made of magic, see..." She tried to tell him, having to pause among words, not even sure how to word it. With her last words she opened her mouth, pointing towards the dull white glow of her soul that kept her body together. She closed her mouth, clenching her teeth in worry as Papyrus kept his narrowed gaze down at her.

"THIS IS TRUE. YOU GIVE OFF THE USE OF MAGIC..." There was hesitation in his voice as it was finally clicking. He stood straight, his gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck bone.

"M-my name is Moldorng technically, but I prefer to be called Amber. It's nice to meet you, as a monster and not a human." She stammered out while her hand stuck out in a friendly gesture. It was taking every nerve she had not to just turn tail and run. Doing so would probably only fuel Papyrus' side of the argument though. Ease was alleviating her stress as she saw him begin to shake slightly in embarrassment. His mistake was starting to fill his skull as he swiftly took hold of her hand with both of his larger gloved ones.

"OH I AM SORRY, SLIMY GIRL! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE A GRAVE MISTAKE! I ALMOST HAD YOU DELIVERED TO UNDYNE FOR HER TO RIP OUT YOUR SOUL TO GIVE TO ASGORE! THAT WOULD OF BEEN AN UNFORTUNATE THING." Papyrus prattled as his grin had faltered. He looked truly sorry as she felt tugs at her soul in guilt. At this point she wished she had been a human to make him happy.

"H-hey, at least you can say you caught a human-shaped monster? That has got to count as some sort of practice for the real thing, right?" Amber made up on the tip of her tongue as she puts her other hand on the back of one of his. The comment caused the skeleton's face to light back up instantly as he tugged her towards him, her back pressed against him as he draped an arm dramatically over her shoulder. He was posing again.

"YES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE BEEN VICTORIOUS IN THIS EXERCISE OF PRACTICING MY HUMAN-HUNTING SKILLS! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" The announcement rumbled against her back as she sighed in complete relief. When she looked up she was face to face with the shorter skeleton, her height now matching his after her various size changing. For a moment she felt uncomfortable standing between the brothers, a red-orange forming at her cheeks again before she promptly quelled it.

"heh. so now that the slime covered cat is out of the bag we should see about letting blob girl explore. she sludged herself out of the ruins afterall." Sans explained as Papyrus moved his arm that allowed Amber to walk out from between the two skeletons.

"THE RUINS? THAT SOUNDS AWFUL, HU-- I MEAN, SLIME LADY AMBER! WE MUST SHOW YOU THE UNDERGROUND! TO MAKE UP FOR MY BLUNDER I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR ESCORT. YOU MUST MEET EVERYONE!" Papyrus rang out as the offer, although she was not sure if she would have a choice, made her want to hide away. Discomfort flushed her face as she rubbed her arm before she felt the same arm being gripped by a skeleton hand. Sans had noticed her expression.

"paps, how about you let me take her shopping for something to keep her from turning into a goosicle, again." He winked at her, his grip giving a small squeeze that did not help with her discomfort. "come on, 'slime lady', i know a shortcut." With that she did not even have time to refuse as her vision darkened. A spike of fear came across her as she felt as though she was falling through darkness. During that brief moment she could not help but feel someone else's gaze whiles in the dark void before her feet steadied on a different floor.

Leaning forward, she set her hands on her knees as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. A dizzy huff escaped her as she felt her arm being released as she looked towards Sans. He was putting his hands back in his jacket pockets and staring forward. Amber followed his gaze as it landed on the inside a shop, worry was filling her face before a sweet accent filled her ears.

"Well, whatcha have here?" An older bunny woman looked down at her, not phased by their sudden appearance in her shop. Amber flushed in shyness for staring oddly and cleared her throat with a gurgle.

"H-hello, mam!" She sputtered out that caused both the woman and Sans to chuckle. This was not helping her awkward state.

"heh. well i found this out in the snow and thought it could use more coverage. maybe some shoes." Sans elucidated as the bunny woman's curved ears perked up to the request, turning to look through her wares.

Amber swallowed, feeling like a nuisance now. Sans only continued to give her a half-lidded stance that made her stomach sink. Every step she took she felt like she was beginning to become in debt to the skeleton and she was afraid of what he might want in return. The look he gave seemed as though he was enjoying her distress. It was ended as the shopkeeper pulled out a few items, settling them on the counter.

"Maybe these will fit, hon." She voiced sweetly, looking down at the mold slime with compassion. Amber walked up to the counter, studying the items with excitement in her eyes. The only article of clothing she had ever worn was the blue dress she wore now. Even that was such a rare find when it was dumped down into Mt Ebott. Thoughts of more clothes filled her with thrill.

She reached out, picking up the first item that was a slim fitting purple jacket. It did not look too heavy, but enough to combat the cold. The sleeves were very long as they would pry go to her fingertips, as well as the torso. It would easily go down the same length as her dress. The next item was a set of white colored stockings that could easily go up to her mid thigh. They looked soft and warm as she pressed her fingers on them. The last item was a pair of heeled boots that stood high and sturdy. They were a soft toned brown and looked to be made of leather.

Amber was quick to try on the items, slipping on the stockings in front of the counter that made the shopkeeper worry for a second, but thought it would not be too indecent to just put on these items in the middle of the store. Sans waited a way behind as the mold slime could feel eyes on her again as she pulled the stockings up her thighs, letting them snap snuggly against her legs. She did not have to worry about them being too big or small as she adjusted her leg size to fit into them so they wouldn't' slip down.

Bending down she proceeded to slip on the boots too, the feeling of the heel took her off balance for a moment, but it was not too high so she gave a bounce after fitting both on. It made her a little taller now as she was just barely above Sans by maybe half an inch. The final piece was the jacket as she pulled it on, the warmth making her bubble in delight. She zipped it up so she could examine the new attire that complimented her orange tone.

A sharp whistle startled her as she blushed in a fuss at Sans, throwing a glare his way. The shopkeeper cleared her throat to bring attention to her, smiling warmly down at the mold slime. "Looks great on ya, hon. Dontcha worry about payment, if anythin' I'll just have Sans pay for it." With those kindness filled words the shopkeeper gave a smile. Amber almost felt like she could hug her in the happiness that gave almost bright swirls through her goo.

"heh. put it on my tab." Sans chuckled from behind before he pat her on the shoulder showing that they should head out to test the new wear. She looked back up at the bunny shopkeeper with an appreciating smile.

"Thank you so much! I will return the favor... someday, I hope!" She declared, although her tone faltered at the end. She had just left the Ruins, did she really want to start settling down in an area so soon? As if he could tell exactly what she thought, Sans held a darker expression as the lights in his eye sockets were gone. Amber gave a blink of confusion, but after that they were back and bright as always. He gave a wave at the shopkeeper as they headed back into the cold. This time it did not chill her as she was much better covered now. Her form still constricted some to the lick of wind under her skirt, but she could tolerate it.

"you sound like you aren't goo'ing to be sticking around here long." Sans expressed bluntly. It gave her a weird feeling as it swirled around in her head even more. Everyone had been nice to her so far so she was not sure if she wanted to stick around or continue to the other parts of the Underground. She had no home to go to, but the way he stared at her gave her worry about staying too long. Peering down at the snow, they had walked a bit from the entrance of the shop before she moved the view back up to him. His hands were in his pockets as he awaited her response.

"It would be nice to stay around here, but I'd really like to see the rest of the Underground." Amber remarked with a hint of enthusiasm in her words, however they caused Sans to stand eerily still. She did not seem to like looking at other people's face as her eyes roamed everywhere except his skull.

"well, you are a monster so you'll be welcomed with open arms by everyone." He huffed out smoothly that calmed her enough to look towards his face for a moment. That was a mistake as she saw him looking down at her as if he was starved, but it quickly vanished as he realized she was turned to him.

"I-I'll be going then. Thanks for... the clothes." Amber spun on her heel and walked at a fast pace, feeling the eyes still on her. Nervously she looked over her shoulder to only see he was gone now, but the feeling of being watched never left. Against her better judgment she decided to wave it off as her attention was now towards the building next to the shop. The sign read it being an inn. Making mental note of it she would be sure to visit, but then her stomach sank as she realized she had no currency with her. She rarely used the stuff as typically she would only find some dropped by other monsters in the Ruins that she would use at the spider bake sales.

A bubble of frustration came from her core before she shoved her cold heads into the pockets of her jacket. Her hand suddenly found something? What was this? Pulling out the object it looked like a coin purse of some sort. A big large and it gave a heavy jangle noise as she popped it open with curiosity. Did the shopkeeper forget to empty the pockets? A guilt hit her as she saw the contents being a good bit of gold coins, enough to probably be able to stay at the inn and them some.

Quickly she moved to start back to the shop. The shopkeeper had been so kind to her so she would have to return such a thing. However she stopped, a piece of paper catching her eye from the coins as she read it.

don't spend it all in one go, sweetheart.  
-sans

The note read as she felt uneasy by the term used at the end. She crumpled the paper with an annoyed huff... She hated handouts. Stuffing the note back into the coin purse, she set it in her jacket pocket again. A brief moment of confusion hit her head as she never remembered him putting anything in the jacket, but she shrugged it off. Ignorance was bliss at this point and she did not feel like trying to understand other monster's magic.

 

\---


	2. Heated Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the one-shot with Grillby! Just an extra warning that these encounters are non-con in nature, but the main character likes it. She just hates to give into it or admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, second chapter here, this is when the NSFW starts!

A colorfully decorated tree stood in front of Amber as she stared up at it with so much fascination that the other monsters around her began to worry if she was alright. She was more than okay as the lights shown off her semi-reflective face. One stood out for her as she raised her hand up to a red bulb hanging off the tree.

It was warm from it being turned on, the goo of her fingers melting somewhat around it's smooth surface. Moving her hand away she knelt down to examine the presents while wondering what was inside. The locals around her went about their business as she was seen as a new monster to the area, which was more common than she had expect. It seemed crowding was pushing some into the small town to settle down.

The mold slime stood back up as her eyes gazed to a large establishment next to the tree. Just looking at the place made her feel warm while reading the sign spanning across the front.

GRILLBY'S.

Seemed friendly enough as she pushed on through the door. What hit her was very unexpected as the heat of the inside was far greater than the brother's house. After coming in from the cold it was almost a shock to her system as her form already began to sweat, however she tightened up so she would not fall apart. Nervous eyes scanned the inside the place as it was obvious to be a bar, or restaurant.

The smell hit her at that point. It was pleasant as it seemed like burning wood chips, or maybe just a regular fireplace smell. The first monster to catch her attention had his back to the entrance as he stood on the opposite side of the bar at the back. The man was made entirely of fire! He was dressed sharply though as it seemed obvious he was the bartender, cleaning a glass quietly. The place appeared empty? Was it late maybe? Since there was no way to tell time in the Underground she could not tell. A couple of rabbit monsters chattered to one another nearby though and at the other side a dog in armor seemed to be playing cards.

Amber walked forward towards the bar, the heat growing as she could only guess it was the bartender causing it. It felt nice though. She looked down at one of the barstools before moving to pull her jacket off. It was not needed inside. Setting the clothing piece in her lap as she sat down, her gaze moved up to the back of the bartender. He was rather tall as he would probably tower over her, but not as much as Papyrus had. He seemed busy at wiping off a glass, probably not hearing her come in as she seemed use to sneaking around so her casual movements were quiet. A blush came across the bridge of her nose as she felt embarrassed at not being sure how to catch his attention.

Finally she mustered up the courage to make a cough that was followed by a nervous garble noise in her throat. Not the most attractive sound she would admit, but most of the small noises she made were as such. It worked at least as the fire monster perked up. His flames gave a flicker as he turned smoothly to view the new patron. His fiery hands set down on the bar, surprisingly not burning the wood, as he stared down at her with a blank face except for a pair of glasses.

The mold slime could not help but retain her blush as the man stared at her as if waiting to take her order. He was very silent, not saying a word to her as her body gave a ripple of nervousness. Her vision fixated on the bar, only glancing up to him for a moment to see him raising an eyebrow, at least where would be. The action only made her feel silly at how quiet she was being, shrinking down somewhat.

"... ... New here?" A raspy voice puffed out from the fire monster, the heat of his breath hitting her which caused her to be startled.

"Y-yes, I'm sorry... I don't know what to ask for." She painfully admitted, her eyes were glued back to the top of the bar. The man made no other sounds and only turned around. She could hear him fiddling with something, however it was out of her sight. Curiously she leaned forward wanting to catch a glimpse, but all she got was his back.

It was not long before he spun back to her, pushing a glass of rich brown liquid across the bar towards her. At first it made her look up in confusion before leaning over the glass to give it a sniff. It was warm and smelled very sweet. It almost made her drool instantly as it had to be some sort of sweet drink. She gripped the glass, taking a sip of the liquid, however as soon as it touched her lips she gave a jump of surprise. It was much hotter than she expected, but after a second she took another try. Being more prepared she guzzled down a mouthful, taking the heat well.

The fire monster had been leaning on the bar with his arms propped in front of him as he watched her drink the mix. He had almost perfect posture as she could swore she would be able to balance her glass on his shoulder where he leaned in.

The flavor of the drink was wonderful as she thought it reminded her of something she would buy at one of the bake sales. It was surely hot chocolate, although she was not too familiar with the names of some foods. She had already chugged half of it before looking up to see the man watching her with some amusement to her reactions.

Amber twitched in shame before looking back at the bar. A fire hand extended into the spot which brought her face back up to his, confusion laced in her expression. He seemed to open and close his hand as if he was asking for something. The realization hit her as she cursed under her breath at forgetting. She hastily dipped her hand into the pocket of her jacket set in her lap, pulling out the coin purse. Popping it open she dug around in it to pull out some coins, not noticing the crumpled note falling out to roll towards the bartender.

As she set some coins on the bar, not really sure how much it would cost, she saw the white paper in his hands. He was reading it and his brows were squished together in almost an upset way as he seemed to recognize the handwriting. The mold slime leapt up to snatch the note from him in her panic, stuffing it back into the coin purse as red-orange tinted her face.

"A-ah that's nothing. J... just someone helping me out." She tried to laugh it out, not wanting to let it be seen that she had been paying with a handout. It made her feel like a mooch. With that she pushed the coins across the bar's surface towards the fire monster, who was wearing a more serious face now. He picked up a few of the coins, only enough for the cost of the drink.

Amber slid the remaining coins back over to herself, dropping them into the coin purse before looking over to her unfinished drink. The fire monster slipped the gold into a pocket on his vest before crossing his arms and leaning against the shelf behind him. He was careful not to disturb any of the bottles on it. He looked as though he was deep in thought, staring down at the mold slime who was trying her best to ignore it. She dipped her face back into her glass, continuing her drink as she shifted her chair so she could look out at the rest of the bar. Something caught her eye as it nearly caused her to choke on her drink. A blue puffy jacket and eyes lazily watching her. It was Sans.

Even more odd was that he seemed to be chugging a bottle of ketchup as he lounged in his seat at a table across the bar. This was the first time she had actually see him open his mouth, noting his sharp pointed teeth. That was not all that caught her attention as a flick of glowing blue could be seen through the points. She looked away quickly not to seem like she was ogling him, glancing back down at the wooden bar. Was he following her or just here on break? Her mind raced with the implications. A puff of heated air alerted her back up to the fire monster.

"... ... Got a name?" He spoke smoothly, long pauses before he said anything as he seemed very short worded. She fiddled with the glass in her hands, still feeling the eyes on her from behind.

"Amber. I'm from the um.. Ruins." Her words stuttered as she reached up to rub the back of her neck, the slime dripping off her was heavier than it'd been outside. Partially due to the heat, but also her nerves making her want to melt away.

"... ... Name's Grillby... ... It's nice to see new faces here." He introduced while breathing out at her, the heat hitting her face that made her tremble uncomfortably. She looked up with a smile though as the bartender seemed very friendly. The realization hit her that this was actually the owner of the place, blinking at the notion.

"A-ah, this is your place? It's really nice." She complimented, trying to ease the tense air around them. Quickly she raised her glass to cover her face as she downed the last of her hot chocolate, setting it down as a bit of her slime residue was left at the rim. The orange tinted goo caused her to look at it embarrassingly, reaching to try to wipe it off.

Before she could do so the glass was snagged by a flame hand. Grillby held it up to his face as if to blow on it to start wiping it off, but that is not what happened. His mouth opened that she did not even know was there, he spoke without doing so as it separated in flame-like shapes. It almost seemed like sharp teeth. What happened next caused her to tense up as a tongue pushed out of his mouth. It was a hot slime substance as it seeped out, licking at the residue left on the glass before retreating

The action had her completely frozen in place as she felt like she was losing color in her face. It was quickly replaced by the heat of a full faced blush. Hell, her entire body felt like it was on fire now as her eyes were on the fire monster as he made satisfying hums to the taste in his mouth. Then, acting as if nothing had even happened the short-worded bartender turned around to clean on the glass the regular way.

Amber's soul was thumping so loud she was choking on it in the back of her throat. She felt as though her weakness had be pushed as she spun quickly in the chair, standing up with a pop to straighten her form. Her nerves had their limit as she definitely needed some cold air right about now. Grillby seemed to have noticed as he turned back in time to see her fumble her jacket off her lap, the coin purse along with it.

Loud jingle noises rang through the bar as it had spilled out where it landed, a few coins rolling off. It seemed she had not snapped it back properly earlier. A sighed huff came from behind her as she heard sharp footsteps coming around the bar. Her vision was locked on the floor as she was already on her knees trying to rake the coins back into the pouch. The few patrons of the bar, now only the rabbits who were preparing to leave, giggled at her situation before leaving.

"It's fine! I've got this!" She squeaked, dropping the coins back into the purse as she could hear the footsteps grow closer. Leaning forward she began to slip on her hands. Her body was a bit more slick than she realized. With that a plop noise happened as she fell flat on her face with her arms outstretched forward from slipping, her butt up in the air. A frustrated whine erupted from her vulnerable form before she picked herself back up to her knees.

Slick black pants were in front of her before Grillby crouched down to her level, reaching out with a fire hand. Amber flinched backwards at the sudden heat near her face, but he only plucked a coin stuck to her face off. She grumbled as he dropped it into the coin purse with the rest, but her mind was still on what happened moments ago. The flagrant lewd act was sending her mixed feelings of wanting to run and seeing more.

With a puff of her cheeks she turned her head to the side, but her vision was not met with the floor of the bar, instead it was a pair of familiar slacked shorts. She looked up to see Sans standing next to her, his eye sockets completely dark, but his grin still wide as ever. The expression sent chills down her back as she was not entirely sure what to make of it.

"heh, come on, jiggles. paps wanted to show you the waterfalls." Sans spoke in a friendly tone, but it was laced with demand. He wasted no time in leaning down to grab at her upper arm, hoisting her to her feet with more strength than she expected from the short skeleton.

Grillby also stood up as an annoyed expression, or what he could of one, came across his face. He seemed to stare at Sans as if having a silent conversation with the skeleton, who looked up at him. The tension made Amber feel uneasy as she tried to wiggle her arm out of the grip, but he held on tightly with his fingers seeping into her gel form.

"yeah, i'll pay the tab when i got it. you know i'm flat broke, grillbs." Sans said calmly, giving a wink as he began to pull Amber towards the door. He was stopped, however, before he took the first step as he felt a hard tug. A fire hand held the slime's other arm as Grillby motioned towards the coin purse in her hands that caused the skeleton's grin to lower some.

Suddenly Sans released the arm, but brought his slime covered fingers up to his mouth. He stuck them between his teeth, a blue tongue showing for a split second. The action was missed by Amber as her eyes were down at the coin purse. The skeleton had turned sharply before her eyes reached him before he gave a wave with his other hand. He headed towards the door, giving a comment while it sounded like he was licking his fingers off.

"i'll be at my house with paps when you're ready to see the waterfall, sweetcheeks." Sans spoke with his usual deep tone, although felt like it had more behind it. Amber had sunk back down to her knees after feeling like a rope in tug-o-war. Utter confusion swam in her head as she felt her arm grow warmer, looking down to see the hand still there from Grillby. He was intently watching Sans walk out of the bar.

The mold slime greatly wanted to ask what that was about as she glanced back at the coin purse in her hand before it finally clicked. Sans had given her a good bit of gold, but he just lied to Grillby about his tab. It sunk into her stomach as she shivered with regret, wondering what would happen next.

Amber looked back up at Grillby to see him staring down at her as if he thought what to do himself. His hand tensed against her arm as she could swear he was giving her a look similar to how Sans had been. She could not place why they both gave her those stares. Was it because she was new to the area? Or maybe how she molded her form? The questions swam in her head before a sudden pull at her arm broke her out of her thoughts.

"I-I didn't know he owed a tab!" Amber squeaked out as part of her did not want to lose the gold just because San misused his funds. No response came from Grillby as he pulled the mold slime along to around the bar. Her face flared up as she tugged in resistance before she was released, standing behind the bar with the fire monster.

A drip of slime fell down her face as Grillby turned towards her, glancing down at her form while she rubbed her arm where he had held her. A fire hand pointed towards dirty dishes behind the bar before a rag was held towards her. Was he asking her to clean the dishes for him? But why? A heated breath blew in her face out of impatience.

"... ... Pay your drink." His voice was still smooth as she watched a grin come across his face. Amber looked at him so confused. She did pay her drink, even though it was with Sans' money.

"B...but I did? I don't understand." She choked out, a nervous bubble following her speech, glancing at the rag held out in front of her. Before she could stutter out another question the rag was shoved against her chest, a blush coming across her face again as it was pressed against her breasts.

Amber fumbled to grab the rag with her free hand as the other still held the coin purse and jacket. Fire hands grabbed those items though as she was surprised enough to let them slip from her hands easily before Grillby strode by her to a door behind the bar.

"H-hey..." She whimpered, but now was left alone.

Gurgling in frustration she moved over to the dirty dishes, firming her hands so she would not leave much residue on what she did. Even if she did it seemed to dry shortly, leaving a fresh orange scent. Grabbing a glass she noticed it was the one she had drank from, remembering vividly what had happened earlier. She desperately tried to wave it out of her mind as she got to cleaning off the glass, wishing she had a sink with water to help the process. Thinking about it she could guess why there would not be any water near the bar with the owner being made of fire.

Foot steps behind her caused her to tense up as the heat grew again behind the bar. Grillby walked by her, the sound of a bottle tapping a glass sending small twitches to her nervous state. She continued to wipe down the dishes in front of her as hastily as she could. She wanted to leave. Now. Things were getting too hot for her to handle, metaphorically and literally.

Her eyes darted to the side to view Grillby leaned against the bar with a shot glass of some clear liquid in his hands. Was that water? She was sure he would not be touching the stuff. As he brought it up to his mouth the surface of the liquid lit on fire before he drank it. It definitely was not water. She moved her attention back down at the dishes.

Amber could feel eyes on her form again as light globs of slime slid down her neck and arms. She was attempting to keep as solid as she could, but the heat next to her combined with the situation was causing her to break.

"... ... Your stuff is in the back... You can get it when you're done." The raspy voice spoke in her direction, before going back to his drink. Amber began to lean forward, all the events were making her dizzy. Being mistook as a human to feeling like a sack of potatoes. The hungry stares from both Sans and Grillby. A yawn escaped her, stalling her thoughts as even sleepiness was wearing on her. She was sure she had been awake for far more than twenty hours now as she had left the Ruins near the middle of the day for her. She was dazing out while scrubbing the dishes to try to relax, ignoring what was going on around her to get this done fast. She had to reform her hands with some concentration in her sleepy state.

Speaking of hands, she suddenly felt a rather heated one press up under her skirt, cupping the back of her thigh. It was the exposed part of her form between her dress and the leggings. The pressure there caused her to jump in surprise, a bubbly squeak escaping her throat. Her movements only caused the hand to push forward more, grabbing at the goosh of her thigh roughly.

She could feel Grillby standing firmly behind her, his hot breath causing the back of her gel hair to drip down her back. The heat only grew as he leaned his face down beside hers, bringing his mouth close to the side of her neck that made her freeze in shock. She was definitely not use to being touched like this. In fact she greatly disliked being touched at all since her form was adequately sensitive causing her to step forward to get out of the reach, but she was only met with the hard wood of the bar.

A wave of relief came across her as she felt the hand retreat from her thigh. Setting down the dish she held, she thought this was the best time to slip away from between the bar and the fire. As she budged to do so an arm slammed at her side, landing on the bar with a light sizzle to the surface. 'Please no,' the words sang in her mind. With this she moved to go the other direction, but the same happened there. She was caged in the position as panic began to bubble up.

Amber could feel his body far too close to her, his face also having not moved from the crook of her neck. That molten hot tongue lapped out, touching her dripping neck. The orange flavor was delectable to Grillby as he retreated his tongue back to make a low noise of satisfaction. This time he brought his entire flame covered mouth down on her neck.

Confusion hit her flushed face as she was curious how she did not just melt to his touch. He must of been able to control his flames enough like she could firm her form not to fall apart. This was starting to become too much as her hands grasped at one of his arms, trying to push it aside. The movement of her body pulled her neck away from his mouth before he had started anything, a look of annoyance coming across his brows.

"P... please, I just want to leave. You can have the gold." Amber pleaded, her soul thumping in her throat to the situation. She could not deny the obvious arousal from the actions, but it was all so much at once. The response she got made her stomach sink.

"... No... I want to taste you before the skeleton locks you away." With those words she felt heated hips shove hers forward causing her to bend over the bar. Her eyes stung as she glanced frantically at the empty bar as if looking for somebody to help her out. Nobody was there except them. It was too late in the day, probably closing hours.

A flight response boiled up through her body as she pressed her hands against the bar and shoved herself back. The action was unexpected as she managed to shove Grillby back enough to remove his arms from enclosing her. Amber turned quickly to bolt away from him, but right as she turned a heated hand gripped roughly around her vulnerable neck. A gasp escaped her while her back slammed down on top of the bar. Her knees bent as they were off the floor, the grip on her neck not easing as she felt the hot body push up between her legs. Another hand ran up the side of her thigh while she scrambled to grab the arm attached to her neck.

With her soul in the back of her throat her neck was her core, the most sensitive spot in her body. The hand around it grew hotter that caused her to pant out. Her face would of looked absolutely raunchy for that moment before she snapped back to a frustrated scrunch. The reaction did not go unnoticed as she could feel a twitch between her legs which also alerted her of the position she was now in.

Grillby had his hips pressed between her legs, a noticeable bulge pressing through his pants against her softly puffed underwear. Said piece of cloth was a white, but her slimy form gave it a wet look as it seemed she has imitated a human form to even that degree. Why she would give herself that detail, she felt too ashamed to think about. Her body twisted and struggled to the stronger monster's grasp that caused his hand to press tighter into her throat.

"D-don't! I have never done anything like this!" She gasped out, her hands tightening around his arm. Maybe if she pleaded an innocence he would possibly let up. Her body tensed that worked against her favor as it only aided in keeping her in place. To her dismay the comment only caused the flame covered mouth to open, his molten tongue coming out as he grinned.

No words came from him as he leaned forward, pressing the appendage against the front of her trembling throat above his hand. This also caused the bulge to press harder against her soft folds under her dress. Her gel skin melted some to each touch, but not enough to ruin her form, just bits of slime slipping down. This had to stop, despite the growing arousal Amber tried to twist and turn out of his grasp. This only seemed to cause huffs of annoyance from the flames. He could see things would probably need to be sped up if he wanted it his way as the mold slime began to slip around in her struggles.

The sharp sound of a zipper froze her movements as she looked down to seeing a fully formed erection, similar in texture to Grillby's tongue which was still lapping at her neck. The flaming cock was big to her, but fit his body structure well as it stood long and average girth. He rubbed the underside of the member against the puffy folds between her legs, the fabric straining against the heat. Leaning up, he straightened his back, however the grip on her neck remained as she would surely spring away at the given chance. His tongue had retreated into his mouth, savoring the flavor. A free flame hand moved down to press against the fabric between his cock and her trembling womanhood.

Amber's breath jerked to the touch while her fingers dug into his arm, but were too weak to do much. It did not help that the pressure around her neck, and soul, was weakening her considerably. The next action sent fear across her face as her hands scrambled towards the bottom of her dress as he pulled her underwear aside to press the head of his dick up against the slimy entrance.

A soft sizzling sound came from it, but the sensation caused her hands to clench the bottom of her dress. It was too hot, but her form stayed tight with drips draining down the lower lips and then to the floor. It could be said she was very wet, but her body was always considerably slimy. She tried to tell herself that she was not getting off from the roughness, but that'd be a struggled lie.

With the head of his dick pressing to the sensitive hole, Grillby moved his hand up to grip her thigh, his eyes firmly on what he was doing. Amber had spaced out for the second, a drip of drool escaping her mouth from the hot member prodding her. A jerk at her throat snapped her out of it, looking at him with tears threatening her eyes. He was now watching her face, expecting her expression to be good as he pushed forward.

Grillby buried his dick to the hilt easily with the hole being just as slick on the inside. It had a rubbery tightness to it too that caused a heated breath to escape his mouth. He gave no care to preparing her for his large member as her entire body arched back in shock. Her hands moved to grip the bar below her as she felt his pants touch her ass. He was pushed all the way in, leaning forward as if preparing for what was to happen next. His grip released her neck finally, but the heat of it could still be felt as she did not notice right away.

His elbows set down to her sides, tucking his hands up under her shoulders and gripping them roughly. He pressed his body firmly into hers as if to keep her in place with his cock still deep inside. Amber's hands instinctively shoved at his shoulders as it began. He pulled out halfway before slamming back in, repeating the process violently. Wet globs of gel dripped down her ass and soaked her underwear even more than it already had.

Breaths of hot air flowed across her collar bone as the surface of it melted to it before she felt a hot mouth clamp down on her shoulder. He began to suck lightly on the slick goo, the overwhelming sensation causing shivers through Amber's system. She had never felt anything like this before as it was almost intoxicating. Snapping back to reality she tried to push again at his shoulders in defiance. All she got in return was a particularly rough thrust that squished her into the bar painfully.

Grillby's tongue brushed against her neck, loving the flavor as his thrusts sped up. Not much noise came from him as only hot breaths blew onto her skin. His fingers clamped to her shoulders sunk in slightly, making indents.

Suddenly between her strangled whimpers to every thrust, he stopped, pulling out with a satisfying pop. Tears could be seen dripping down her red stained cheeks as she gave a sniffle. The emptiness almost caused her to miss the contact as her shoulders were also released. Grillby stood back up straight, still panting hot breath in her direction, giving his member a slick stroke. Amber's entire body was shaking from the excessive actions, but this was not over.

Rough hands gripped her form as she was flopped over, her stomach hitting the surface of the bar with a plop. The same hands grabbed her hips, perking her ass up before he flipped the bottom of her dress up. Hot air licked her ass as her underwear quickly slipped down to her knees causing her legs to open to try to keep them from falling to the floor. The action caused a raspy hum from the flames before the tip of his throbbing cock pressed again at her entrance.

As she gripped the bar's surface, trying to gain some leverage possibly to even jump over to escape. Tight hands on her thighs kept her there. He shoved his full length in her again, the action pushing her up against the bar. Her legs buckled as her tongue flopped out to swipe at her lower lip. She composed herself, glad her face was away from him after that expression.

Grillby got to work, straightening his back and tightening his grip. His thrusts went even deeper and harder in this new position as Amber pressed her knees together as if to hinder him. The action did nothing except cause her underwear to hit the floor at her feet. The pounding seemed to go on forever in her mind as squeaks of pleasure boiled up inside her. She wanted to deny the heat she got from being mercilessly pounded as she sank her head down to the bar in shame. Her arms covered her face as she drooled against her shoulder. Flame hands squeezed her thighs before moving to her hips to hold steady, the heat behind her rising that gave her concern.

Amber's slick skin dribbled to the increasing heat, wet plop noises happening as he continued to slam into her. Before long her entire body was a sweaty mess as her arms only tightened around her head as if she was trying to hide. Gurgling moans forcibly escaped her throat as it finally happened, a shocking shiver rippled through her body up to her core as it vibrated, almost choking on the white glow.

A pleased huff of hot breath hit her back through her dress, but the thrusts did not cease, if anything they got rougher as he was riding out her orgasm. Her walls were tight around him as she was overly sensitive to the continued thrusts. Her vision was getting white as she panted lewdly, a pool of drool and tears dripping off her chin. She was sure she would pass out from either the heat or over stimulation.

Suddenly a boiling hot liquid hit her insides as she realized he had stopped thrusting, buried deep inside her. He was cumming the molten liquid that made bubbling hiss noises inside her that caused her to yelp in pain. She shot up, holding her hips where his hands were, pressing against them as pained whines cried out from her.

With a satisfied hum he pulled out his already softening dick, a slipping pop coming from the action. Thick creamy yellow liquid seeped from her folds as her knees shook violently, barely able to keep herself up as Grillby pulled away. Amber could hear the sound of him zipping up his pants and patting his outfit as her slimy residue was quick to dry off. He strolled away from her without a word, heading through the door behind the bar as she was left to recover. She rested while she could before her fear instinct kicked in again, pushing weakly on the bar to stand up straight. She glanced down at the hot liquid still drizzling out of her that caused her face to flush.

Amber began to pull her underwear back up her legs as the heat re-entered the room, turning to see Grillby walk towards her with her items at hand, as well as a small clean rag. He set them down on the bar before moving over to the shelf to pickup his drink from earlier, sipping at the liquid. He was acting calm as if he had not just violated her as it sent chills of anger down her form, but she begrudgingly took the rag to wipe herself off and pull her underwear back up. Her tear stained eyes turned towards Grillby as she glared at him for a moment after picking up her jacket and coin purse. He raised a non-existent eyebrow at her that caused her to puff out with a gurgle in frustration.

"... ... Your payment is done... Be wary though... I was gentle... ... others may not be." The heated voice warned as he went back to savoring his drink. The statement caused a thump of fear in her throat before she turned to walk around the bar. She was just glad to be out of that situation while storming out the front door.

The icy cold hit her like a rock as she stumbled backwards. She was quick to slip the coin purse back into her jacket and pull the clothing on to cover up her already shivering body. After getting situated she heard a soft click behind her as the lights in the windows of the bar went out. It seemed it was closing time afterall.

Now came the ping of fear to remembering Grillby's words of warning as her eyes scanned the area in a paranoid manner. She only saw the lit up tree with gifts strung about it, but nobody seemed to be around anymore. This only filled her more with the sharp fear as her legs were still wobbly and her womanhood ached.

At this point maybe she should go back to the Ruins and bang on the door until Toriel eventually heard. There was a high possibility of her having to wait so long she would freeze again. Instead she warily stomped through the snow away from the bar. She was not looking forward to what could happen next.


	3. Cold Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans' turn!

Which way...

Which way was the inn?

Amber ran gel fingers through her hair as it jiggled to the movement. She clearly looked lost as her memory served her horribly, not remembering if the inn was past the brothers' home or the other direction. That home being the one she saw not too far away that made her cringe. Sans was probably waiting for her inside as the warnings from Grillby rang through her head.

A growling gurgle of frustration pushed out of her throat as she scrunched her shoulders. Her gaze fell on the trees that outlined the town, the feeling of being watched never left her since stepping outside. Shaking it off as paranoia she glanced up at the building she was standing next to.

LIBRARBY as the sign read. She could only guess it was spelt wrong and that would not be of any help to her right now. Maybe she could just walk by the skeleton's house to see the rest of the town and hopefully the inn. She unfortunately had not remembered the inn was in the complete opposite direction. Her poor memory was hurting her badly at this point, almost as much as the sleepiness erupting a yawn from her.

With a cold swallow she walked in the direction of the brothers' house as she intended to walk right by it. She did not want to deal with that right now. Fortunately for her the house's lights were out. Maybe they had already gone to bed? It seemed odd as Sans had only been in the bar a couple of hours earlier saying Papyrus wanted to take her to see some waterfalls. Was that a lie just to get her to go with him at the time? Her mind jumbled around as she walked by the building.

To ease herself she instead looked towards the forest as the trees passed by. A flash of something black caught her sight that made her stop in the snow to squint. There was nothing there though. She was starting to see things now is all she thought, shaking her head before continuing forward. Her vision was at the ground as some familiar pink slippers came into view that made her jump backwards in surprise, a squeal escaping her.

"not coming in, sweet cheeks?" The rumbling voice gave a fake sound of hurt, but as she looked at his face he had an almost excited expression. It was as if he knew he had caught her trying to sneak by unnoticed.

"I... I think it's a little late to visit anywhere..." Amber bubbled out, hugging her arms to pretend she was only warming herself. The true reason was shielding her body as she was still aching all over from Grillby. Sans' expression did not waiver as the white pricks of his eyes moved down her body.

Now the expression changed. By the time his eyes came back up to her face his grin had faltered. This skeleton was far too observant and she reeked of burnt orange, although her normal sweet smell was returning. The whites of his eyes dimmed out.

"pap already hit the hay. told him the waterfalls could wait till morning." His voice was snapped as he was not trying to hide his expression now. Silence floated between the two for an eerily long time. Amber was twitching uncomfortably, her head turned off to the side before she took a step back. The action caused the skeleton to flinch, his mouth opened slightly as she could see the sharp ends of his teeth.

"Well I was going to be at the inn, so I could come back by in the morning." Amber stated as if she wanted to make it clear that she was not coming inside tonight. The lights came back on in his skull as his jaw snapped back shut with a click.

"don't waste the gold on that snooze fest. come crash on our couch, jiggles." Sans reinforced his grin as he took steps forward to gesture back at the home which was a little ways behind her now. He tone was firm. He was not asking. "let me rephrase... don't waste my gold." His words came again, a darker tone echoed through the air.

Amber was conflicted as she had just gone through being pushed around by one monster only to fall into another's grasp. Maybe if she screamed someone would come to help. She bit down on her lower lip as she was highly considering it. Sans seemed to notice her distress, but walked towards her anyhow. His bony hand brushed her lower back before giving a nudge towards the home. The action alone almost made her start yelling, but looking down at his more friendly expression stopped her.

"just one night. pap would be excited to see a friendly face so early in the morning." Sans voiced in an overly friendly tone now. It was faked for sure, but Amber took it like a spoonful of honey as her expression softened. With a sigh she began to walk towards the home with the skeleton walking out in front of her to open the door. It was dark inside as she reluctantly followed. Her gut was screaming that this was a horrible idea.

The door shut behind her by unseen forces, a soft click of the lock also happening. With the room still so dark she only saw a flash of blue during the action while she stood there awkwardly. A moment went by as she wondered when a light would be turned on, but instead the flicker of the TV caught her attention. The glow of it illuminated Sans sitting in the middle of the couch lazily before he looked up at Amber, patting a hand on the seat next to him. Definitely a horrible idea.

Sans sat directly in the middle of the couch as he was flagrantly blocking Amber's attempt to avoid him. Her mind raced for some excuse to avoid the situation. While her eyes were adjusting to the darkness she could start to see the inside the house as she gazed towards the kitchen.

"C-can I have a glass of water?" As her words spoke out she could see Sans' grin droop. He leaned back, draping his arms across the top of the couch.

"no." He was blunt and his eye sockets were dark again as he faced the TV screen. The response caused her to step back, a glance at the front door gave off that she was beginning to reconsider screaming and running.

Just as she looked up she was face to face with the white skull. The TV illuminated behind him as his face was darkened. The white light of his eyes were back though as they were looking right at her. A sniff noise came from him as he looked irritated.

"you smell awful." Sans stated rudely as he was referring to the burnt odor that Grillby left behind on her. It had mostly faded, but still there, enough to notice. An offended pout came across her face as she was about to retort, but he was not finished. "what happened?" His question was demanding as he took steps forward, she could feel a cool breath on her face as her back hitting the front door startled her.

"Nothing! I left shortly after you..." Amber lied, biting down on her lower lip almost painfully to get rid of some of her tension. Why was she feeling warm by his gaze, were his actions actually... arousing her? 'No, that would be silly,' is all she could think, but the red tint at her cheeks were betraying her.

"you left an hour after i did." He disputed her comment instantly. The whites of his eyes flicked as he seemed to notice her body language changing. Her being worked up by his actions, however his attention was pulled away at a change. Mustering up some courage she grew an annoyed expression across her face.

"Why is it your business?" She turned her nose up at him, crossing her arms across her chest. She expected him to burst at the question, or something violent from the way he looked. However all she got was a shrug as he took a step back, lazily closing his left eye.

"it isn't." His words caused a relief to spill over her as she even slumped some, her arms dropping to a more relaxed posture. It was short lived as Sans added a word in with a predatory tone, "yet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could stop them. She was overly flustered as she leaned forward with her hands on her hips now.

"go clean off." Sans hooked his thumb in the direction of a door that she presumed was the bathing room. "i'm getting a night snack. you'll be sleeping on the couch." He began to walk towards the kitchen, hands in the pockets of his jacket as she wondered why he still wore that while inside. Then again she was still wearing her's as she pulled it off with a grumble, feeling the sting of being called smelly. She knew it was only because of her contact with Grillby, but it still bothered her.

Amber set her jacket on a table nearby taking note of a rock covered in sprinkles sitting there as well. Strange, but she walked towards the room she was directed to. Her brain screamed at her asking why she was doing this, but she shook it off. As she entered the room after turning the light on she looked towards a tub and then a nearby counter as those seemed to be the only things in there. Confusion hit her as she was typically use to bathing off in the small water trenches at the Ruins.

"ah, forgot you might slip up on this." The familiar voice rang out behind her as he pushed her farther in the small room just to get by. Amber flared up in embarrassment as he pointed out how the tub worked, turning to her as she noticed he had a ketchup bottle at hand. "don't get too drained. it's just a bath." He winked before heading back into the living room.

With a grumble she walked over to close the door, feeling relieved to get some alone time to clear her head. She turned back to the bath, watching the water fill as she kept it a lukewarm temperature.

Now came the hard part as she looked down at her dress. But first her boots. She pulled them off with only a bit of off balance trouble before slipping down her stockings and stuffing them in each boot to set aside. Her paranoia was getting the best of her as she still had the feeling of being watched, however Sans was in the other room. Brushing off her shiver she pulled her dress up over her head as well as slipping down her underwear. She set the items with her boots a little ways from the tub to avoid them getting wet.

Her naked form glistened in the light. She slipped into the tub as she kept her form tight not to disperse into the water. The gelatin that made up her body was too thick to mix with light liquids like water, so she felt no threat from submerging in it. A relaxing sigh bubbled from her lips as she sank into the water.

Surprisingly she managed to finish her bath without interruptions, getting out as her skin tightened to as firm as she could muster. Grabbing a nearby towel she patted herself down to get just the water off as usually she would just lounge around until the water dried away, but that seems rude to walk around the brothers' house wet.

Picking up her dress she shook it out some, bringing it to her nose as she sniffed at it. It still had the smell on it, but there was nothing she could do as she slipped it on, the panties pulling up a moment after. She left her stockings and boots off as she opened the door, picking them up to carry with her. Looking over she saw Sans sitting back on the couch, in the middle still as his mouth was open, drinking on the bottle of ketchup. His pointed teeth clicked against the glass bottle as he glanced up at her, the glow of a blue tongue flicking the thick sauce. Red tint spilled over her face, shown vividly by the TV's light. She turned her head while standing awkwardly, hugging her boots to her chest.

"come sit. i won't bite." He exclaimed as if he could read her reactions perfectly. With that comment he bared his teeth towards her, the end of his tongue running over the bottom row of sharpened teeth. Sans could tell exactly what was flustering her as she could not help but stare. He closed his mouth to return to a more friendly expression as his view went back to the TV.

With a groan in frustration she slunk her way over to the couch, sitting down to Sans' left. She sat with her back straight and on the very front of the cushion as she set her boots down on the floor next to the furniture. Bony fingertips prodded at her lower back, picking at the fabric as she turned towards Sans to swat his hand away. However when she looked at him, his expression was dark, the white lights of his eyes were gone again.

"that dress reeks too." His words were ambitious as his fingers gripped at the back of the dress now causing Amber to grab his jacket sleeve. "take it off." He spoke again, but now his voice was laced with threat. He pulled at the fabric in his hand showing he would not mind ripping it.

"P..please, can I just go to sleep?" Amber whined as her hand trembled against his arm. She should of taken in Grillby's warning heavier as the skeleton seemed much scarier that he was to her.

"i've been nice for the sake of your sanity, sweet cheeks. giving you one more chance to be obedient even though you let the flame head fuck you." Sans growled out, his voice vibrated enough to feel it through his arm, his last words coming out with a spit of anger. "don't get me wrong, i like grillbs, but now i have to scrub you down." His words calmed with the second remark as he tugged upward on the dress causing it to slip up her thighs, threatening to expose her underwear as she grabbed the end to hold it down.

"Don't! I will scream and--" Amber began, but was cut off roughly as bony fingers shoved their way into her mouth, hooking the side of it to pull her face towards him. The other hand released the dress and found it's place gripping her slick gel hair, holding her head in place as his fingers squeezed her tongue. Drool dripped down the sides of her mouth out of her control. Her hands instantly grabbed at his arms, but they were much stronger. She saw that his eyes were dark again... No, the left one was lit a fiery blue that swirled with a yellow center for only moments at a time. She tried to speak, but the hand in her mouth only caused garbled speech that prevented her from screaming as well.

"no you won't unless you want me to reach down a little... more." Sans spoke, his fingers slipping farther into her mouth as the tips barely brushed where her soul was behind a goo wall. "and hurt that honey flavored soul." A deep chuckle rang out from his ribcage as he continued to play with her tongue, tears instantly welling up at the corners of her eyes.

Everything went black for a split second as she felt like she was floating through a blank space. A different voice echoed through her ears for only that moment. She could not understand it before she found herself sitting on a dirty mattress set on the floor. She could only tell by how low it set and how it had no sheet over it as the fingers were not in her mouth any longer. She gasped, giving a cough noise as a faint click made her glance up to Sans turning on a small lamp nearby. Where were they? And why was it so cluttered?

Amber looked around the room as socks were piled in the corner and trash strung about. Her eyes fell back on Sans who walked towards her panicked form, his eye still glowing the brilliant blue that stared down at her. The gaze spiked new kinds of fear in her soul as she looked for any sort of way to escape. His hungry stare only strengthened as his mouth opened, the familiar blue tongue flopping out. It was much longer than she thought as it hung down, her face flooding red at the sight. No! This was not the time to be aroused as this monster had just threatened to kill her.

Her legs pumped full of flight response as she tried to stand up, however she found herself smashed back down onto the mattress which caused the springs to whine. The action knocked the wind out of her as it was violent, feeling as though someone had grabbed her soul and slammed it into the bed. She could not glance entirely at Sans while the pressure pushed her down roughly that caused her form to tremble, but she could see his left hand outstretched, a blue light around it.

"what's the rush? i thought you were tired." Sans purred to her as he walked closer, sitting down on the mattress beside her while the pressure on her soul pushed her down to painful levels that caused her to give a whimpering cry. It was not loud, but enough to show her pain. "here's a bed for you." Every word seemed to increase the strain on her soul as she closed her eyes tightly.

The heaviness was finally let up as she gasped, reaching at the mattress to pull herself up, but her face was only met with the blue glow of Sans staring down at her. He was already straddling her thick thighs, his bones making indents in them. Despite him being her height, sometimes shorter, he was now towering over her from this position. He leaned forward which made her arms strain as they were holding her up in the sitting position. She opted to fall backwards to a laying position and hopefully wiggle out from under him, but bony hands raked at the back of her dress keeping her upright.

Sans tugged the material up, pulling the dress over her head in one swoop which also yanked her arms out from behind her to raise into the air. As they were above her head and her dress was tossed aside, she tried to lower her arms. They didn't move... It felt like they were frozen where they were. Them being raised above her head stretched her now exposed chest, small tits jiggling with every struggle she made to try to free herself. A sharp whistle alerted her back up to that hungry stare now placed on her body.

"heh. not bad, sugar tits." His words cut through her as he leaned down, the long blue tongue lapping out at her breasts. He slopped it up her cleavage and along her collar bone, finally ending to curl against the front of her throat. A satisfied grumble came from the skeleton as a blue trail was left on her tight form, her own orange goo mixing with it.

The white glow of her soul thumped to the act as she was taking what mental resistance she had to not let a moan escape her lips. Instead she pressed her lips together and looked away in defiance. Sans chuckled darkly at her reaction, finger tips dug into the small of her bare back causing her to arch forward.

"don't give me that innocent act." He ran his fingers down the curve of her large backside before cupping it roughly in both of his bony hands. "you're goo'shing over the attention." He continued as his hands kneaded her ass. She could feel the tips of his teeth pressing down on her shoulder.

This sent chills up her form as she gave a violent jerk that only served to push his head away from her neck using her face and raised arm. Sans let it happen as he flicked the end of his tongue at her, a mixture of blue and orange dripped from it. "seems you don't like being bitten." His words were laced with a heavy chuckle.

Amber had enough of this slow teasing as she clenched her teeth, glaring at the skeleton as her form seemed to grow slightly as if trying to make herself seem more intimidating. It was not much as she may of only gotten half an inch taller. "Either get it over with or let me leave." She snapped out, giving her legs a violent kick that only served to bounce Sans up, he was heavier than he looked.

To her surprise he did back off, releasing her arms from the invisible restraint and moved off the bed to stand up beside it. Her arms flopped back down to her sides as the white lights of his eyes were back, but his grin remained as he slipped his hands into his pockets to look down at her. He was oddly silent as she was left there bewildered by the actions to the point she forgot to move.

Cautiously she covered her hands over herself, wiggling over to the edge of the bed. With it being on the floor she had to bring her knees up before pushing herself up to a wobbling state. Her eyes scanned the room for her dress before looking at the oddly still Sans. What was he doing? Was this some sort of game going so far only to back off suddenly? Her face flushed with both frustration and previous arousal before looking down to see him standing on her discarded dress. She could not help but look at the glowing bulge of his shorts just above that caused her to jerk her head away.

"see something you like, jiggle butt?" Sans noticed the glance and teased, his right eye closing as the blue flicked on again in his left socket.

"N..no... my dress." Amber stuttered out as she pointed a finger towards the clothing under his slipper. Her other hand remained covering herself, but she did not look towards him. The comment only made Sans shrug his shoulders.

"get it yourself." He spoke lazily, giving a yawn after his statement as his blue eye looked off to the side. His other socket opened as it was completely dark now. Really? What was he playing now? Amber debated just leaving stark naked since her jacket was downstairs, but that dress meant a bit to her as she stepped forward nervously.

"Are you really letting me just... leave?" She bubbled out as she knelt down right in front of him, her face still facing the other direction now that the glowing blue bulge was closer to her. His eye snapped to follow every movement she made as if he was surprised she was really getting it herself.

Amber gave the dress a tug, but he kept his foot firmly down on it. She now had to look up at him and she really wished she had not. His blue eye was flicking yellow light at her as his hand was toying with the front of his shorts. The skeleton's other hand was closing in on the side of her head, feeling the dry digits slipping through her hair. "nah, i just wanted to see if you would leave. if you really hated it you would of sprang out of here faster." His voice rumbled with amusement as the hand in her hair gripped down hard enough to make her squeak in surprise.

Sans slipped the front of his shorts down to reveal his throbbing member as he gave it a stroke. It was shorter, but much wider than Grillby's had been, the glow reflecting off her disbelieving expression.

Amber's hands instantly flung up to push at his legs to move herself away. She was so stupid. Why did she not just run in the first place? His hand slipped down through her hair to the base of her neck, painfully squeezing right around where her soul was placed. The pressure caused her struggles to stop immediately as his fingers dug into her soft neck at the tight grip.

"how rude. you know we have been meaning to get a pet. paps always wanted a human one, but maybe human-shaped will be just as good." Sans rambled with a dark tone as his tongue flopped out again, saliva dripping from its tip to promptly land on Amber's head. "you'll need to be taught manners though."

Fingers clenching at his shorts, the mold slime could feel the sting of tears at her eyes again as she bit down on her lower lip. Her vision moved down as she thought over her situation the words bubbling at the tip of her tongue. "Can you..." She spoke in almost a whisper before a jerk at the back of her neck caused her to look up at Sans. "Can you make it fast? I just want to go back to the Ruins..." She tried to compromise, her legs trembled as she waited for the reply.

"...fast?" Sans huffed out as if he was confused. Her soul sank as he pressed her closer so that her cheek was almost right against his erection. "is your jello filled head thick or just ears clogged with juice?" The words stung as Amber struggled again, pressing her hands against him again. One of her wrists were snatched up by his free hand, tugging it hard that caused her to press her sticky cheek into the side of his dick. It was colder than she expected as she could feel it twitch to the touch. "this won't be fast nor will you be going anywhere. a pet can't leave the house without a leash." His words caused the tears to leak down the side of her cheeks.

Amber's struggle continued as she shook her head, but a blue glow around her soul caused her movements to weigh down. He zipped down the front of his coat to expose his ribs and spinal cord. She could also see down to his pelvic bone jutting from his pulled down shorts. The hand on her neck moved up to grip the back of her head instead. "open wide." Sans huffed, pressing the head of his dick up against her slick lips. She pursed them together as hard as she could, unfortunately being made of slime still caused the hard member to begin to slip through. The head already caused her mouth to stretch open as she whimpered in protest, the blue glow reflecting through her face.

Sans moved a second hand to the back of her head as he stepped forward, pressing farther in as the girth stretched her mouth open painfully so. Her tongue flopped helplessly against the underside of the length. It was not long before he hilted inside her, pressing his pelvic bone into her face. He leaned forward over her as his tongue was still hanging out, dripping saliva down her bare back. Beads of blue sweat was already present on his skull as his hands were shoving the back of her head enough to leave dents in her gel hair.

Being transparent caused the length to glow through the side of her face and down her throat. Amber really tried to ignore the heat of her soul glowing vibrantly against the head of his cock. She felt like she could orgasm already from the position while the hands eased up on her head. He pulled the length out to only slam back in without remorse. He face fucked her deep and slow as every time he pushed back in it smashed against the back of her throat and incidentally, her soul.

Amber's eyes rolled back as the thrusts sped up, tears streaming down as she felt her first shivers ripple through her body. The magical restraint on her body was still present, but she still shook in her orgasm that Sans obviously noticed since her tongue pressed up against his swollen member. "that was quick. we've only started." He laughed darkly as the wet plops of his thrusts drowned out anything else.

As the assault continued she began to regain herself, her mind filled with panic again. She was sure he would finish soon, but he kept thrusting into her mouth, pre-cum leaking down her throat that caused her to gurgle. Finally after a particularly violent thrust he pulled all the way out. Trails of orange slime clung to his member and also dripping from her mouth as she coughed.

"that was a nice warm up. time for the real show." Sans breathed out, his tongue swiping across his chin before retreating in his mouth. He released her as Amber flopped back onto the floor, landing on her butt. She moved to wipe her mouth off, giving a look of disgust just to spite him. "don't like the taste? tough luck, jelly thighs."

"What happens no--" Amber spat out, but was cut off by being lifted in the air by the now familiar magic. Sans had his hand raised towards her, eye glowing bright as ever. Before she could squeak out her protest she was flung across the room to smack painfully against the wall that the mattress was up against. It kept her there as well as she whined painfully, not sure how that could not be heard by the taller brother. She did not dare scream out however as the pressure squeezed on her soul as if he could easily shatter it.

"now i'll mark my property so no one else touches it." Sans responded as he kicked off his slippers and crawled towards her just as the pressure dropped her on the bed. He grabbed at her legs, flipping her over on her stomach. "this is a better position for a pet." He hummed as he yanked her legs towards him, on his knees between them. His thick cock pressed threateningly against her ass, the fabric of her underwear blocking it from full contact. "ah, forgot these."

A rip echoed in her ears as Sans tore the sides of the underwear to pull them off without moving himself. A tinge of anger boiled in her as it was her only pair, looking over her shoulder to shoot him a glare. He slapped her ass in response and spoke again, "you won't need them anymore."

Now the cool member pressed against her backside as he gripped her hips, pulling them upwards to get better access. At this point Amber was sobbing lightly with her face pressed into the mattress and her hands balled up. "You're cruel." She managed to choke out, although it was muffled.

Sans kneaded at the goosh of her ass, pulling the cheeks apart as he looked at the slick folds. They were puffed from arousal and leaking down her legs onto the mattress. "i like to think i'm fulfilling what we both want. you wouldn't be a waterfall back here otherwise." He chimed as he pressed his cock up against the soaked entrance, the head almost slipping in on it's own that caused a sharp whistle.

Amber gasped in retaliation, finally pressing herself up by her elbows as she looked back at him. A bony hand smashed down on the back of her neck, squishing her face back into the mattress. The movement also caused the head of his dick to press into her as he gave a satisfying rumble above her. "i didn't say you were allowed to move."

Keeping the hand clasped around her neck he slipped the rest of his length in. The wide girth middle caused her to stretch painfully as the rubbery inside pushed at the invasion. Her knees tried to come together which Sans allowed, moving his legs to the outside of her's while her thighs pressed together. The prone bone position did not push out the member as he was all the way in, pressing his pelvic bone against her ass.

"your body betrayed you the second you walked up to my station." Sans started a story as he began deep thrusts into the sticky woman hood. "you seemed sensitive to someone just standing next to you." A huffed groan escaped after his words, beads of blue sweat dropping off his skull as his thrusts picked up speed. "i bet you loved being man handled by pap." He chuckled after the last phrase, although it held a jealous tone.

"Pp...pplease let me gooo." Amber whimpered out into the mattress that caused Sans to lean forward, pressing his dick hard into her as his pelvis ground into her ass.

"what? i couldn't hear you." He stated teasingly as the hand on her neck eased up so she could move her face to the side. Moving down to brush his teeth against her shoulder blade. He panted at the goo, watching it drizzle from the action. His thrusts picked back up in that position, but only short and deep.

"Let me goOoOOOo--" Amber breathed out before the last of her voice was moaned as his pointed teeth clamped down on the side of her neck. They dug deep into the goo as his tongue lapped out at the slime that flowed around it. The action would not damage her much, but it stung in pain. She could feel him hum against her as he withdrew his bite only to adjust himself to do it again, closer to her soul. The tips of his sharp teeth nearly touched it through the layer of gel.

Now her moans were heard as his thrusting grew far more violent than before, his mouth not releasing the sweet gelatin that his tongue lapped at. Her eyes rolled back as she felt a second orgasm coming on, flopping her own orange tongue out that dripped with juices. It shook her body as he pulled his head away from her neck. The pressure was not empty long as he snaked both of his hands around her neck, squeezing it tightly to the point her soul began to throb in pain. She could not speak as her hands clawed at his fingers, but they did not budge.

Sans continued his thrusts until he finally pressed in hard that arched her back to a near breaking point. The bright blue liquid filled inside her as the glow of his cock illuminated the show. Another slick thrust forward caused some of the cum to leak out of her, but he stayed hilted for the moment. Amber was still clinging to his fingers, her hands trembling as she felt the cool liquid inside her.

"you loved it, sticky buns." Sans chortled, making another rough thrust forward that forced out a pant from the mold slime. He pulled out agonizingly slow as a slick pop escaped her folds at the end before the blue liquid oozed out. Her thighs were still pressed together as her entire form was giving shivers. Globs of slime and sweat dripping down every part of her onto the mattress as it was soaked. As if noticing this Sans sighed, "we'll have to teach you to be cleaner."

The tight grip on her neck released as he brought his gel covered fingers to his mouth, licking the orange flavor off. She felt his body leave as her hips fell over onto the mattress from exhaustion. Curling up in more of a fetal position she tried rubbing her face, a mixture of drool and tears stained it.

Amber felt a weight behind her as sans laid down on the bed on his back. He had pulled his jacket off and his cock out of sight, shorts readjusted back up. She looked over her shoulder to see his eyes closed and arms behind his head in a relaxed position. Wiggling forward she thought maybe this was a chance to get out, but it was cut off by a bony arm slipping under the crook of her neck and pulling her towards his ribcage by the front of her shoulders. It was a light hold, but she grumbled to it.

It was not long before snores came from behind her as she perked up to it. She had been as still as she could possibly muster, but that was not entirely due to the arm around her. A yawn escaped from her mouth while her eyes were fluttering. It was the exhaustion. 'Oh no, please do not fall asleep.' Her mind struggled as it was hitting her like a rock, her vision soon blacking out.


	4. You Shouldn't Be Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And for the finale, some gooey Gaster.

It was so soft and comfortable. Amber snuggled into the mattress while her mind was rustling awake. Suddenly she shot up, a squeak escaping her throat. She fell asleep! How long had she been out? She was panicking now as she looked around the dark room. Her hands pat at the spaces beside her as she was alone.

The mold slime sighed with relief, looking down at her naked form. Her hands came up to cover herself, swallowing in embarrassment. That is when she felt something wrapped around her neck. Her hands gripped a leather collar clasped around her throat. Her face flushed red as she realized what it was, scrambling to scoot off the mattress. She stood up while fiddling with the buckle of the collar, pulling the thing off.

Amber tossed it on the floor with a small growl before looking around the dark room. Her expression brightened as she saw her dress still crumpled on the ground. At least she could get dressed even though her underwear was gone. She picked up the cloth, shaking it out from being stepped on. A paranoid glance scanned the room as she slipped it on.

Where did Sans go? Would he really leave her there alone? Her fear was spiking as she moved swiftly to the door. This was far too easy. Opening the door as quietly as she could, she looked out in the lit up hallway.

Still empty. The mold slime slipped out of the room and rushed over to the staircase. 'Ok I'll just...' Her thoughts clouded her head as she went down the stairs. '...leave now and maybe find a local who could help--' She stopped as she looked out at the living room. The couch was not empty as the short skeleton looked up at her.

"finally awake, jiggles? you missed breakfast." Sans spoke out lazily, not moving from his spot, however his eyes moved to her neck where the collar was no longer placed. It caused his grin to lower some.

"NONSENSE, SANS! I WILL PACK A BREAKFAST FOR MISS SLIME LADY AMBER!" The loud voice of Papyrus broke the tension as he walked into the room. She looked up at him as her eyes were beginning to well up already. He had to be the fair one for sure? Maybe she could plead at him about his brother's actions. "SANS TOLD ME HE LET YOU BORROW HIS BED FOR THE NIGHT INSTEAD OF PAYING THE INN. VERY KIND OF HIM OF COURSE! NYEH HEH!"

Amber walked over to Papyrus as confusion began to fill his face at her distressed expression. She opened her mouth to only feel the tight pressure around her soul. It was a threat. She looked over at Sans, but he wasn't moving, his eyes darkened. If she said anything to Papyrus it felt as though he would shatter her soul instantly.

"ARE YOU OKAY MISS AMBER?" Papyrus startled her as she looked up, breathing in sharply to calm herself as she forced a smile for him.

"Y-yeah, I just woke up too fast." Amber lied and the taller skeleton's face lit back up. She saw Sans stand up out of the corner of her eye as he was carrying something while walking towards her.

"we're heading to the waterfalls. get ready." Sans said in such a way that between them it sounded like an order, but the oblivious Papyrus saw nothing out of sorts. Her boots were held out at her that she took nervously.

"I SHALL GET A CONTAINER OF SPAGHETTI TO TAKE WITH US SO YOU MAY EAT AT THE WATERFALLS! NYEH!" Papyrus announced while heading into the kitchen. Amber mumbled as she held her boots to her chest. A hand on her shoulder, fingers pressing at her neck made her jump.

"you took it off." Sans spoke in a low rumbling whisper, the white lights of his eyes looking down at her neck. "guess it keeps things interesting." He added as his grin widened, his hand slipping away from her shoulder as Papyrus headed back in. Amber was trembling as she bit down on her lower lip.

The brothers moved to the front door as she pulled her stockings on as well as her boots. She walked over to where her coat laid on the table, looking down at it she gained a shocked expression. The collar. It laid there which caused her to look up to Sans standing in front of the door, staring her down. Papyrus was not paying them attention as he moved to open the door. The cold air caused chills up her as she grabbed the jacket, trying to ignore the collar as it fell to the floor. Sans gave a glare down at it as he walked towards her. She had turn her back at him while slipping the jacket on, an offended growl escaping her lips.

Suddenly she felt the leather wrap around her neck again, clipping in place as she gasped. She turned to see Sans had put it on her, but now something was attached to it. A leash? He gave it a tug that pulled her forward. It was tighter than before as she moved her hands up to it in annoyance. Papyrus was outside the door, but he turned to see what was going on as he raised a brow bone at the two. How was Sans going to explain this to his brother?

"heh. we can't have you getting lost like last night or falling into the waterfalls." Sans casually voiced before turning to his brother who took the excuse instantly. He trusted his brother far too much to question it. Unfortunately for Amber it had also been something already seen in the town as a rabbit monster having a leash on her little brother.

Amber was speechless as Sans put his hands in his pockets as well as the end of the leash. She was tugged along behind as he walked to follow the taller skeleton. Was this really happening? Her face burned as she pulled the hood of her jacket up to go over her face as if to hide.

The walk through the snow seemed to go on forever as the brothers talked of random things, a pun or two being tossed around. Amber did not watch where they were going as her sight stayed on the ground in front of her. She felt the air beginning to grow more... humid? The temperature also was changing as it seemed very odd to go to after being in such thick snow.

Amber looked up from under her hood to see dark, wet walls passing by them. She had to stop at the sight, but a tug at her neck caused her to start walking again. Sans looked over his shoulder to see her face lit up in wonder. Papyrus was marching at the front while carrying a small basket, probably had the snack he mentioned earlier.

A bright glowing flower caught Amber's eyes now as she stared at the plant. It seemed to make whispered sounds as she could not hear it. Her walk was stopped as she collided with the puffy jacket of Sans. It caused her to jump back some in surprise since the brothers had stopped at a sentry station.

"THESE ARE THE WATERFALLS! THIS IS ONE OF MY BROTHERS STATIONS THAT HE SHOULD BE WORKING AT RIGHT NOW" Papyrus started before his eyes narrowed down at Sans. "BUT! TODAY WE ARE HAVING A VACATION TO SHOW OUR NEW FRIEND AROUND!"

Amber's expression had soured again, staring down at the wet floor and then over to a pool of water that lead to a waterfall. Papyrus began to worry again from the silence before walking over to her.

"CLEARLY YOU ARE QUIET BECAUSE YOU ARE HUNGRY MISS AMBER!" Papyrus startled her with his voice, looking up at his excited smile as he held out a container of cold spaghetti. A tug at the leash made her take it before a plastic fork was set on top of its lid.

"Thanks." Amber whispered out, but it satisfied the taller skeleton as he turned to continue the path. They pressed on until reaching a cozy clearing where they stopped again.

"THIS IS A GOOD PLACE TO RELAX SO YOU MAY SEE THE WATERFALLS! UNDYNE'S HOME IS A WAYS IN WHERE I WILL INTRODUCE YOU TO HER!" Papyrus excitedly bounced as he motioned towards the rushing water. He began to jog around the area. Way too much energy in that monster. Amber sat down in the grass next to the rushing water as Sans stood next to her, the leash loose hanging. She looked down at the spaghetti in her lap, opening the lid.

"havin' fun yet?" Sans said in a half amused tone that earned him a nasty glare from the mold slime. She started shoveling some of the cold spaghetti in her mouth though so she would not have to respond. "i'll cut you some slack on your first day." He added as he leaned down to fiddle with the collar that caused a flinch. To her surprise he only clicked the leash off, shoving it into his pocket before he gave her a wink.

Amber froze up as she was not sure what he thought. Giving her wiggle room while she was still considering on crying to his brother. She could not ruin this though as she snapped her view back down to the food, stuffing more in her mouth out of nerves. Sans gave a chuckle as he walked over to his brother who seemed to be having an argument with one of the echo flowers. 'I have to run. I NEED to run,' her mind screamed at her as she set down the container on the grass. Her legs were twitching and beads of slime were draining down her form.

Screw it. Her legs pumped as her form tightened to stand up. She could already feel Sans' eyes on her to her sudden action, but panic drove her. Boots thumped on the wet ground, giving light slips as she was quick to retain her balance.

"wait!"  
"MISS AMBER?!"

The voices were already behind her as she refused to look back. Her eyes scanned the path ahead of her as she rushed through it. Fingertips of magic trying to reach her soul could be felt as she knew Sans was trying to catch up. A gray door came into view ahead as she instinctively grabbed at the knob. Why was this here? It was not along this path on the way in. She did not have time to question as it seemed like a good place to hide as she practically leapt into the room. She slammed the door behind her before pressing herself against it as if waiting for it to be knocked down.

Moments passed... Nothing happened. What was going on? Did Sans give up or just not see her enter the door? A sigh of relief washed over her however to the feeling of being safe, for now. She turned her back to the door as she reached to her neck. The leather around it was giving her more paranoia as she pulled the collar off, tossing it to the ground. A blush present on her face as she tried not to think of the reason for the accessory.

Glancing up now, she realized the room was not normal. A long blank hallway stood before her as the walls were pitch black. She seemed startled at the floor being such a clean white that she was afraid to be stepping on it. Where was she? A large room stood at the end of the hallway that was currently empty.

This place was way too scary as her hearing felt numb. It was so quiet she could hear the light vibrations of her soul and the drips of her slime hitting the floor. Did she enter another world? There was no moisture in the air anymore either. Her eyes glanced behind her as she was still paranoid about the door... The door! It was gone. Her hands instantly grabbed at the blank wall where the door had been.

"W-what?" Amber let slip out of her lips. As if reacting to the noise she made she could feel the chill of someone staring at her. She jerked her head back around to only see the emptiness. This was not good. It was incredibly creepy and now she had no way out.

After a moment of panicking she realized that maybe the empty room could hold the answers or maybe an exit. Timidly she walked down the hall, but to her dismay the room's walls were just an endless darkness. The quietness was getting to her as it made her head throb, her hands moving up to rub at her temples.

"Hello?" She finally choked out as maybe someone could hear her. The atmosphere shifted to her words as the air seemed to grow heavy and the white floor dim.

[A visitor?]

A deep, but methodical voice cut through the silence. It caused Amber to squeak in surprise, jumping enough for her boots to click on the floor. "W...who's there?!" She half shouted from her nerves being on edge.

[Very fascinating. How did you get here?]

The voice responded, but she could not understand it. It sounded like a garbled mess with a hiss of static. Under that it could be taken as an incredibly soothing tone. It was not helping the situation however as Amber was shivering, backing up towards the hallway. Her back suddenly hit a wall now as that too was gone now. "What's going on? What is this place?" Amber called out, surprised she had the courage to speak.

[Seems the slime cannot comprehend my speech. Maybe a more direct interaction is required.]

Whatever the voice was, it was definitely male as it rumbled in her ears. Amber crossed her arms to hug herself as her back pressed into the black wall more. Suddenly she felt a pressure on her shoulder, making her eyes dart to the source. A large bony hand seemed to come out of the wall as if the surface was made of liquid. It also happened to have a hole in the palm as the mold slime shrieked in surprise, jumping away from the wall.

The wall seemed to be melting on itself, another hand pushing through the goop. It was not long before a skull came out as well, staring down at Amber. She was frozen in terror. The figure's face seemed to be broken, almost sad, however a sharp grin placed on his mouth.

[Do not be terrified. I am Doctor W.D. Gaster, although it appears you cannot understand me. It has been so long since I have seen another monster. You seem to be of the mold slime type, however your shape is incorrect.]

He pulled himself from the wall as he towered over her. Was he a skeleton like the brothers? It almost seemed so but from his neck down he wore a slick outfit made of black goop, similar to a thick oil. Or was that his body? Amber stepped back at the sight having to lean her head back to view the skull observing her. She twitched back again as she saw floating skeleton hands begin to appear around the monster of the same style as his own hands. One pressed lightly on her back that erupted a squeak of surprise. "Please, I've been through so much... Don't hurt me..." She whimpered as her eyes already looked on the verge of tears.

[Ah, such an interesting response. Has something traumatized you?]

His words leaked from his mouth in such a relaxing tone that Amber seemed to ease up, but a cold bony digit touched her chin. The hand behind her prevented her from pulling back as Gaster moved his face more level with her's. He could see a dull reflection on her shiny surface. It lit up white dots in the mis-shapen eye sockets. She looked away with only her eyes since her chin was being held. "I can't understand you." Words gurgled from her throat as she was beginning to tint red from being looked at so intensely.

[I have deducted that. Appears you have no understanding of how you got here then. Your form is interesting however. It is one of a human, yet you are not one.]

Gaster continued to speak as Amber could only listen to the noise as confusion furrowed her brow. As she opened her mouth to speak again the fingers on her chin slipped up, hooking a thumb inside her mouth that caused her to slur out a gasp. It seemed to press at her tongue and on the inside her cheek as if studying the texture before she ripped her head away. She managed to push hard enough to distance herself from the now confused figure. His expression almost seemed hurt as the smile now sunk to an obvious frown.

[I was not done with my examination. It would be appreciated if you held still.]

The voice rattled with a deeper tone as Amber could feel bony hands closing around her limbs. She swatted at them as the touches were gentle at first, but the more she resisted they became violent. Huffs of distress came from her as she fell down onto her ass with a loud thud. Hands grabbed her ankles and dragged her back over to Gaster as the soles of her boots touched the gooey bottom of his form. She violently tried to pull her feet away but the thick slime seemed to fall over the toes of her shoes.

Now the screaming started as she pleaded to be let go as floating hands pinned down her arms spread away from her body. Gaster gazed down at her with a smile returning to his broken face. Her body continued to twist against the restraints, one hand trailing up the side of her neck. Another toying with the fabric of her stockings.

[Now that the subject has ceased their irrational thrashing. I would like a closer inspection. It has been ages since I acquired the opportunity to interact with anybody.]

Gaster's voice was laced with both irritation and excitement as his form began to tighten up to something more physical. He looked more like one of the skeleton brothers as he wore a long black lab coat and slick pants. His body still rippled with the goo effect as he took steps around the laying mold slime. Her wails of panic still going on that caused another floating hand to slip over it as well as pushing her jaw shut to stop the sounds.

[Very boisterous. That can be rectified. Now I must observe the original form.]

Amber flinched to every movement against her slick skin as tears fell down her cheeks. She really had enough of the events in the past two days she had been out of the Ruins. It all seemed never ending. Now she felt her clothing being tugged at by the hands, both of her boots yanked off and her jacket unzipping. Red tint flourished her face as drool seeped through the fingers against her lips. She felt herself being lifted and tugged around to get her clothing off as she was down to only her light blue dress. The hands grabbed at the hem of it, tugging it up over her head in a smooth motion. She trembled at the exposure while the methodical eyes looked at her from head to toe as his arms were set behind his back.

[The imitation is ideally comprehensive. Impressive.]

Amber could not help but feel embarrassed at the voice giving such a therapeutic tone. Her body continued to wiggle about, but it was tiring against the hands. This was just another notch in her growing list of messed up events to happen to her as it took everything for her to look away from Gaster. Abruptly she felt herself rising, but not off the surface she laid. The ground itself came up as it appeared she was on a flat table now that brought her up to above waist level of him. It gave a bounce after stopping at the desired height, her gel form jiggling from the motions. She continued to try to speak through the hand against her mouth.

[Restraints may be necessary as I examine the extent of this impression pertaining human anatomy.]

With his words he pressed her wrists to her sides as straps looped around them. They were soft at least, the same occurring for her neck and ankles before the hands left her. Her body twisted and struggled to the new restraints as the hand at her mouth also left letting her whine in dismay. "What're you doing? Please stop!" Her words did not phase his expression as he seemed lost in a studying stare down her form.

[A mold slime contrived from orange gelatin held together by a soul core. Normally adopting the aspect of a small-scale monster. Not in this case, however.]

Gaster began his statement as he was talking to himself since Amber could not understand him at any rate. His arms dropped from his back as he held his hand out to touch her throat just above the restraint before he continued his rambles.

[This one's core appears to be in the neck of its structure. Far too high if it was meant to situate similarly to a human's soul.]

His tone seemed critical, he did not seem thrilled at the minor flaw in her body. The cold hand trailed down by the fingertip, but pressed at her cleavage. He brought it to swirl around her petite breast as her eyes followed what he was doing. A gasp escaped her throat to the touch, but something else caught her eye shortly after. His sleeve seemed to give off a glitched look as the gooey form appeared back for enough of a second to drip black gel on to her stomach that she flinched to. It felt almost warm and cold at the same time as it spread over her slick surface. As if noticing he perked up, giving a pained smile towards her.

[Ah, I am afraid my body does not keep as solid these days.]

A breathy chuckle escaped him as his form was losing it's tightness, but he continued to press his hand around her other breast now.

[They appear female, however further check is needed to confirm the assumption.]

A second hand placed itself on her shoulder that shuddered to the pressure, black goop continuing to drop on her that gave her a horrible sinking feeling. Why was he even doing this? Had he just gone crazy from solitude? The ideas were bouncing around in her head as she did not even know what to say towards the situation. Screaming got her no where and he did not even speak the same language as her. A sharp gasp woke her from her thoughts as his hands had trailed down, cupping her naked folds.

[Female. Far more lubricated than a human however. With this not being a natural form for her species the area only provides a stimulation made apparent by the change in body language due to touch.]

Gaster's voice became panted as he leaned over the table. His hand on her shoulder gripping tighter as she winced. Fingers dipped between her folds, rubbing against her entrance up to her clit that caused her soul to vibrate to the touch. He pulled his hand away however, bringing it up to his face as he pressed the slime between his fingers.

[The liquid secreted by the vaginal canal is much stickier than the slime that leaks from the rest of her body. The detail is fascinating.]

With his words he brought the fingers up to his mouth, the opening looked just like complete darkness before a tongue flopped out of the same consistency as his body. It slathered the orange substance off his fingers before retreating to the darkness.

[The aroma is exquisite. Citrus with an undertone sweetness.]

That was when he moved, his form bubbling and sliding along the floor as he was now standing above her feet making her toes curl. His hands found themselves running up her luscious thighs, thumbs swiping up the outer lips of her vagina before they found themselves grabbing at her hips.

[Mold slimes are a truly versatile species of monster. Their ability to change shape and be born of different substances gives endless possibilities. Including comestible needs.]

Amber could feel the heat in her cheeks as his words were huskier than before, pants leaving him as it seemed he was bothered by something. She could only look down at him now as he was leaning forward over her legs, lowering his head down between them. His arms drizzled over her legs as the substance terrified her the way it did not slide off, it clung to her. The feeling was horribly suffocating. His tongue slipped out again from the void space in his mouth. It was incredibly long as it flowed down to touch the outside her puffy folds.

The feeling hit her like a rock as it shocked a scream through her as her struggles began again, thrashing whatever parts of her body she could move. This earned her a deep frown from Gaster while the strap around her neck tightened, constricting around her soul that soon made her fall silent. She could not be suffocated thankfully, but the pressure around her soul let her know to be quiet.

[I do not like my work being interrupted.]

Amber could tell that was a threat by the tone of his voice, a panted sigh was all she gave in response as her legs trembled. Gaster looked back down to the task at hand as his tongue ran down the orange lips protecting her entrance. He lowered his face as the tongue slipped in painfully slow, the opening of his dark mouth pressing against her clit. It dove deeper than anything else had those past couple of days that hitched a moan out of her. The appendage lapped at the juices draining out of the hole as they dripped down the table surface.

Gaster's gooey form was leaned farther onto the table as she could not see her lower legs anymore in the mess. For that matter she felt numb in that area as well that filled her with fear again. His tongue soon retreated after a few twists carrying a generous amount of citrus flavored juices with it to disappear into his mouth. The excess leaked down the chin of his skull that turned up to her. His eyes seemed to be different now, less observant and more... hungry.

[I am afraid that the effects of such intimate actions are causing an arousal in both of us. Granted I have been alone for a very long time so seeking pleasures from another monster is a treat. I will be truthful in saying this will not be for your sake, not that you can understand me.]

The words were followed by the table lowering back down to the ground which also caused the restraints to vanish. Feeling free, Amber sprang back to life, but her legs felt glued inside the black goop. She leaned up to shove Gaster away from her, but her fingers seemed to stick to him, unable to pull back. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced before as she had always been slippery, but the substance clung to her.

Gaster was breathing heavily, almost desperately as he dropped himself down to settle between her legs, spreading them wider. His hand pressed at the front of his body where he pulled a pitch black cock out from the stickiness. It was long, very long and it dripped the same way his body did. The goo of his body began to flow under her ass while her hands were still stuck to his front, wiggling violently. He pressed the head of his throbbing member to her entrance already, seemed he abandoned his slow motions from earlier.

[My unstable body may provide... fascinating results to contact with another monster. Unexpected results will arise.]

His voice breathed out as the floating hands reappeared, glitching into view. One found its way around her throat, the touches were gentle to wrap around it causing her soul to glow vibrantly. Another raked itself down her cleavage before joining a second to cup her breasts. The actions were over stimulating her as her hands began to numb from within the blackness of his body. He leaned forward while a hand slipped up the side of her face, pressing her bangs up out of her face as his came closer. His erection still drizzled up against her entrance, not having pushed in yet as his regular hands slipped to her sides before landing on the floor. Hot breath hit her face from him as she could not help but stare at the void of his eye sockets and mouth. It was both incredibly arousing and frightening.

[Our bodies do not mix well. Your material is too fragile.]

His words were growled out before he finally press the member inside, slipping through her with ease. She could feel her legs being pulled deeper towards him, losing sight of them up to her thighs. A raunchy moan bubbled from her mouth as her tongue flopped out to brush her lower lip. Who was she kidding? She enjoyed this more than she could imagine as her body shook in an early orgasm. The shivers tightened herself around the invading member that earned a pleased grunt from Gaster. In return he began thrusting deeply, the wet plopping noises piercing the sound proof room.

Gaster's tongue flopped out again to meet her's, sticking together for a brief moment before he dragged it up the side of her face leaving an oil black residue. His pounding picked up speed while another hand joined the one on her throat, kneading at the gelatin around her soul as the core trembled.

[You may not survive this. It will be a shame to lose the first visitor I have had in so long. It cannot be helped however.]

His voice was almost as pleasing as his thrusts to her now, the husky breaths flowing across her face. Amber's hands sunk deeper into his front that pushed her closer to his face. Gaster slipped his tongue over to her mouth to push it in. It was much thicker than her's as he thrust it deep, even pressing to shove down her throat. The acts of both her mouth and womanhood being filled up was making her feel like she was in bliss.

Being caught up in the feelings and stimulation she only started to notice the numbness crawling up her limbs. Thankfully it was not hitting the parts that were being generously pounded with pleasure. She could feel him began to grow more erratic in his thrusts, his tongue twisting and expanding down her throat as it pressed to where her soul was. It was being overworked as she felt the chills of another orgasm coming on.

Tightening her walls as her body trembled in pleasure only served Gaster's own feelings. She happened to glance down to see the oily member through her transparency as it pressed deep inside her, releasing the equally dark cum that filled her up. It spread up through her middle that gave her a shock of fear as it was painful, a burning sensation overlaid with cooling. She could not scream out as the tongue was still deep in her mouth as her soul gave a whining brittle noise. The form above her huffing out a satisfied grunt as the hands on her squeezed tightly at every point they wrapped around. His tongue slipped out of her mouth as she was left with black and orange goop dripping down from her lolled tongue.

[Oh my, well you may of been in contact with me far too long. Your body has begun to show signs of corruption.]

Gaster spoke darkly as his words were becoming clearer to her ears as the dark goop inside her was spreading, slowly reaching up to her core. It was beginning to wrap around the bright white soul, but stopped as he released her, pulling away quick. Her limbs that slipped from his form were completely converted the same darkness as his. It seemed to swirl towards the orange parts like a growing infection. She laid on the ground as if shocked, half numb from the feeling. Gaster above her simply observed as he was fascinated by the outcome. One of his hands moved down to touch her cheek to see if she was still conscious despite her eyes still being open.

Amber gurgled to the touch before she slowly started to move again, sitting up as a glitch formed through her neck for a moment. Her soul remained partly black, but still faintly glowing white as she looked up at Gaster horrified. "W...what...is wrong...with me." Her voice was struggled as she managed to push herself to her feet, wobbling violently before slipping back down onto her ass. The black liquid oozing from her folds splattered where she fell.

[I do not know, but it is incredibly fascinating.]

This time she could understand every word he said, looking up at him in shock. Her expression slowly began to change however as it twisted into a smile, licking her lips now. Her black colored limbs felt like they were on a pleasurable fire. It felt intoxicating. "Mmm-more, pp..please?" Her entire personality seem to shift from the fear filled eyes to now a hungry stare as she put her black fingers to her lips as if they were sensitive to the touch.

A heavy click noise alerted her as she looked over her shoulder to see the gray door had reappeared. When she looked back Gaster was gone, but it did not seem to phase her now as she stood again. Her knees buckled, but she proceeded to walk over to the door still stark naked, globs of orange and black dripping from her. A gentle giggle escaped her as she twisted the knob, opening the door to reveal the waterfall hallway before stepping out.

Amber turned her head in time to see a scowling Sans staring at her, but he reeled back after he got a look at her body. Her grin widened as she ran her hands down her body, groping her own breasts as she pressed her thighs together, turning her body towards him.

"Sssaaannsss." She purred, her voice laced with lust now making the lights of his eyes dim in shock. Her tongue hung from her mouth as she drooled lewdly. Amber's mind had finally been broken.


End file.
